Guardian of the Heart
by Darcwidder83
Summary: Caleb's childhood friend and first love reapears in his life in need of help for her people and other guardian friends. Her return has made him reevaluate his relationship with Corny and his future in general. What will his heart choose to do. What will s
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1-

So I thought of this story a very long time ago. I only seen the for first two seasons of W.I.T.C.H. when this happen. But now that I've seen some of the newer episodes it inspire me to write it. So here goes. I don't own W.I.T.C.H. obvious. Don't forget to review please.

"What is that?" a man working on the fields of Meridian ask as there is a tear on the crops.

Out of the whole they see a young girl fall out of the tear before it closes up. The men reach to see what look to be a guardian, but of what. One of the men quickly pick her up and take her to the palace.

--

"Caleb, its good that you have arrived." the elder woman says.

In comes in all teens into the restaurant which they have learn to hang out at since this whole thing has started.

"What is it? Is there anything wrong?" the young man says removing his arm from his girlfriend.

"You need to come back home." a man says coming into view. "There is something you need to see, son."

"All right." he kisses his girlfriend and goes with his father without another word. "What is going on, dad?" he says as he follows his father through the palace.

"I am not sure how you are going to take this news, Caleb. But as soon as I saw her I went looking for you." he opens a door and leads him into a dark room.

There he sees Elyon and another woman tending to a girls wounds. At first he has no idea why he is here but then he has a strong feeling to get close to her.

He slowly and quietly walk to the right of the bed and looks into the face of the girl lying there motionless.

"Hope?" he says.

--

"I wonder what Caleb's father wanted." Cornelia says pacing in front of her friends. "He left without a word or an explanation."

"Cornelia, calm down." Will says.

"Yeah, calm down Corny."

"How can I calm down? He might need me. Need us. I know lets go visit Elyon and see what is going on. She might know something." the tall blond exclaims.

"We just can barg in." Will says.

"Why not? We are her best friends. Lets go, please."

"Lets just go. Just in case." Irma says.

"All right, we'll go but just for a while." Will says and Cornelia squeals.

--

"Hope, what happen to you?" Caleb says as the girl finally wakes up and they are left alone.

"We were ambush. The others are imprisoned but I was able to escape. They don't have long. You need to go save them." Hope says trying to sit up.

"You can't move right now. Just lie down and we will send someone to help them. I'll get my dad." he says getting up from the bed.

Before he can move he feels a soft hand holding his arm.

"It's good to see you again, Caleb. Its been a long time."

"Yes, it has. Just stay still."

He walks out to look for his father. When he reaches the stairs he hears voices coming from the entrance of the palace so he goes down. He finds his father talking to his friends from earth.

"Caleb." Cornelia squeals running to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "We were worried about you."

"Hey you guys. I am actually glad to see you here. Even if you guys were just being nosy. We are going to need all of your help." Caleb says pushing his girlfriend gently away.

"What is going on?" Will says concern.

Then everybody's eyes are looking up the stairs to the dark hair beauty slowly coming down.

She has long black hair. Purple eyes that sparkled. Very pale skin. That wasn't what got the girl stunned. She had what look like small dragon wings. She was dress similar to there guardian clothing except for her colors where black, purple and pink.

Elyon then explain what this girl is doing here.

"Girls I want you to meet, Hope. She a guardian from another world. Some farmers found her in there fields and brought her here. Where Caleb's dad seem to recognize her."

"She is a childhood friend." Caleb begins. "I just haven't seen her in about ten years or so."

Caleb then walks to her and helps her to down the rest of the stairs and on to a seat.

"What happen to you?" Will says.

"We were attack. The other guardian where imprisoned on a ice cell. This is the only thing that is keeping them alive." she says pulling out a similar hearth as that which Will carries.

"That is why you are still transform?" Elyon asks.

"Yes, if I don't stay this way they might…" Caleb wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"Its okay." he says. "We will help you."

"Yeah, what do you need?" Irma ask.

"First I need to recharge." Hope says.

"How do you do that?" Will ask.

"I will need the help of the five of you. If you don't mind helping me." she says looking at Cornelia.

"How will we help you?" Hay Lin ask.

"I need the five of you to hit me with your powers. All at once. Well me and the hearth." Hope says.

"How will that help?" Cornelia ask looking at her skeptically.

"I get it." Elyon says. "You will be able to give more power to both her and the hearth to keep the others powered up."

"Exactly." Hope says.

"That will give us more time to find them and save them." Caleb's father says.

"Lets do it." Will says.

Hope gets up from her seat but stumbles a little as she walks to the middle of the room with the help of Caleb. She pushes his arms away when she reaches the middle.

"All right, create a circle around me. Space yourselves equally apart. On the count of three you guys hit me with all you have. It is very important that you all hit me at the same time." Hope says.

"What happens if we don't?" Irma ask.

"You can kill her." Caleb's dad says.

"So we better charge up before three." Will says. "Ready?"

"Yes." everyone except Cornelia says.

Cornelia just shrugs lazily.

"One…Two…Three…"

Then Hope is hit by five powers. She begins to levitate up from her place and glow a golden look.

After a minute they stop and she slowly fell to the floor into the waiting arms of Caleb.

"I am okay." Hope says getting away from him. "Will come here and take out the hearth."

Will hesitantly walks to the new girl and pulls out her hearth.

"We need to place both of them together." Hope says taking hers out.

They both levitate them together.

"Now what?" Will says.

"Concentrate." Hope says holding her hands.

A strong lights comes of the hearths both of them doing some kind of dance before returning to where they belong.

"What was that?" Will ask when Hope lets go of her hands.

"They are in sync with each other now. I don't think I have the strength to go with you guys. Your hearth will help you locate them."

"How will we know where to go then, Einstein?" Cornelia says annoyed at the girls attention from her boyfriend.

"I will open a portal near the last place I was the hearth will come speak from there."

"Okay, I'll go with the girls." Caleb's dad say. "Caleb you stay here with Hope."

"That is not necessary." Hope says. "I can just stay at your place or here whatever works."

"No, dad is right. Besides someone needs to stay here and make sure that you get your rest." Caleb says.

"Well, Elyon is going to stay here." Cornelia says.

"Yes but I do am busy these days. Besides I think hope will feel better if someone she knows will stay here with her." Elyon says.

"Alright then its settle."

"I'll go get some more men and my stuff. Be back in an hour." Caleb's dad says as he walks away leaving a slightly uncomfortable Caleb.

Okay what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2-

Review please.

"How much further." Cornelia whines. "it's a real cold place."

"I am not sure. According to the hearth we are going the right way." Will says.

"Here let me help out with that." Tarrany says creating a fireball. "Better?"

"Much." Cornelia says. "Who is she anyway?"

The five girls turn to Caleb's dad.

He clears his throat not knowing what to tell them.

"Well, she use to live with her mother here in Medirian while there land was at war. Her father sent them away and for many years she grew up next door to us. She and Caleb became very close friends. They were inseparable. Then one day her father came to get them and they had to say goodbye. Caleb was heartbroken after that. He kept on telling her father that she cannot go. They have been married." the older man says.

"Married?" Irma ask.

"You know what children do." he says. "But he insisted that they couldn't take his wife away. That she had to stay by her side."

"What happened?" Hay Lin ask entrance in the story not noticing where she was going until she fell on the cold snow.

She looks down and sees something different so she begins to dig a little while the older man continues the story oblivious to what she was doing.

"The little girl walk to my son and told him that one day they will meet again and he will have his wife again and with a kiss the family left." he finishes.

"And now she is back." Cornelia says a little worried.

"You guys." Hay Lin says. "You guys come here."

The group of ten turn to look at the air guardian standing next to a pile of snow looking down. Will then runs to her side.

"What is it?" she says looking down as well.

Then the hearth begins to dance around. There staring up at them is the frozen face of a guardian dress like hope.

"What is…oh my goodness." Irma says covering her mouth.

"Stand back." Terrany says melting the snow on the top.

Irma then helps move more the snow away and they all see more frozen guardians.

"We need to get them out."

They all start to get organize so they can free the poor frozen guardians.

--

"How you feeling?" Caleb ask as Hope wakes up.

She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. So Caleb decided to keep guard and wait for the moment she wakes up.

That was almost two hours ago.

"Better." she looks at him as he begins to stretch. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About two hours." he says standing up.

"How long have you been sitting there?" she ask with a small smile.

"About one hour and fifty nine minutes."

"Is that so." she says standing up to look at him and he just nods as he is hypnotize by her beautiful eyes. "Then why don't we go for a walk out in the garden so you can stretch your aching muscles?"

"Alright." he says leading the way towards the garden.

She gives lets out a deep breath as she looks around the palace gardens.

"Everything is going to be all right." Caleb says touching her shoulder.

"I know but I am still worried for them. They are my friends." she says burying her face into his chest as his arms go around her. "I…its just…"

But all he hears is her soft sobs and he begins to caress her long dark locks.

"My dad and the guardians will do anything in there power to save them. Now tell me how this all happen. So I can help you." he ask feeling a little out place with not being able to do something.

He is a man of action. Always have been and as happy as he feels holding his friend this is not enough for him.

"I'll wait till everyone comes here." she then looks into his eyes. "She seems like a wonderful girl."

Her words surprise the young man.

"Who?" he asks.

"That beautiful blond guardian. I can see why you like her. She is strong and determine. Just like you."

"You…how did you…"

"I see everything." she touches his face with her hand. "I am happy to see you happy."

At that moment they stay looking into each others eyes. She can almost see his struggles and his once broken soul once again shinning bright. Just like always.

He can almost see all her pain and worries written all over her beautiful face. The struggles she seems to have endure.

He gets closer to her trying to see what else he can find. Trying to touch her feel her once more. Just like when they were children.

But not like when they where children. It was once so innocent. It was like a game that seem to never end. Now they are all grown up and this will mean a different thing.

And she knows that. For that same reason she moves away and sits on a bench as she lets out a short laugh.

"I am happy also to see you have move on, Caleb." he looks back at her. "For a moment I thought you were still holding on to me." she gives him a small smile as he sits next to her. "You are both lucky to have found each other."

From a window on the palace the young queen sees the couple interact. One things goes through her mind, she had to talk to Cornelia when she got back.

"Your highness, they are here." one of her serves says as he walks in.

"Go get the guardian and Caleb while I go great them." Elyon says walking towards the entrance as the serve goes to look for the couple.

"Cornelia, may I talk to you." Elyon says grabbing her friends hands. "Go take them to a spare room near the other guardian."

"What is going on?" Cornelia says looking at the queen.

"How…how are things going with you and Caleb?" she ask beating around the bush.

"Good, why?"

"Its probably nothing. I just saw them talking in the garden and they seem to be very…close."

"Well, Caleb's dad said they were childhood friends." Cornelia says.

"Then its probably nothing."

"What is nothing, Elyon? What did you see?"

"They just seemed to close. That all."

At that moment they see a figure run pass them up the stairs. Right behind her is Caleb.

"Hey, Caleb." Cornelia says trying to hug her boyfriend.

"Hey, I'll be right back, er… just hold on honey." he says running up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Cornelia says turning to her friend.

"I don't know. Hopefully nothing." she says with a shy unconvincing smile.

"Right." Cornelia says rolling her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3-

Okay here is the next chapter. Please, don't forget to review for me.

"Caleb." Cornelia says starting to run after her boyfriend.

"Corny, calm down." Elyon says. "Like I said its probably nothing."

Cornelia looks back at her friend as if she is crazy.

"Did you see the way he was acting? He barely notice me. He probably wouldn't seen me if I haven't hug him."

"He is just worried for his friend." Elyon says with little hope of being right.

"I hope you are right. Lets go and see what is going on." Cornelia links her arm to the queen and the two friends walks towards the others.

--

Caleb places his hand on Hope's shoulder and gives it a small reassuring squeeze.

She looks over at him and relief washes over.

"Power down." she says.

Hope and the other guardians lying on the beds return to there normal clothing.

Cornelia walks in and sees the other guardian dress on normal clothes. Except her clothing was that of royalty. Making the two blonds stare at her open mouth.

"We need to keep them warm." Will is saying.

"At least they are breathing on there own." Irma says as she looks down at one of the girls worry written all over her face.

All over everybody's faces.

"What's going on?" Cornelia says walking over to Caleb and grabbing his hand. "Are they getting any better?"

Hope looks away and pulls away from Caleb's touch.

"I think there is still hope for them. We, well you guys, got them in time. Thank you." she says kneeling between two of the beds. "Its been a long day you guys should probably go home now. Tomorrow I'll tell you everything. Don't worry about."

Hope then turns to face everybody and gives them a grateful smile before turning back to her friend.

They look at her before turning there backs to them. When Cornelia reaches the door she turns around to see Caleb still standing there. She lets out an exasperated sigh before turning back and closing the door a little to hard.

Caleb turns and stares at the close door.

"Go to her." he hears a voice from behind him. "She needs you."

He turns to look at her but she wasn't looking at her.

"But what about you?" he says trying get close to her.

"I am safe here. We all are." she looks him in the eyes. "You don't have to worry. Go."

He looks at her sadly before walking out.

He finds Cornelia just about to walk through to go to Earth.

"Cornelia, pleace hold on." Caleb says running after her. "Cornelia."

He grabs her hand and turns her to face him.

"What do you want Caleb?" she says angry. "I am not in the mood to talk to you. I am pretty sure you don't want to talk to me either."

"Cornelia, you can't say that your jealous. Why would are you mad at me?" he says pacing in front of her.

"Ever since she has arrive you haven't paid no attention to me. Its like I am invisible to you. Hope, Hope, Hope." she says stomping her feet making a few twigs come out of the ground.

He turns to face her anger evident on his eyes. She has never seen that on him. It began to scare her.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow when you stop acting like a brat." he says and goes back to Meridian without another word.

"Did you see how he was looking at me?" she ask her friends that were afraid to move when the once rebel leader emerge from the tear. "I have never seen that in his eyes."

Will puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Corny." Irma says as the girls got close to there friends.

"He just went back to cool off." said Terrane.

"Nothing to worry about." Hay Lin says.

"I hope your right." Cornelia says.

"We should go home and get some rest." Will says. "I think tomorrow is going to be a long day."

The girls nod and go there separate ways.

--

After a few hours of walking around Meridian Caleb found himself back in the palace. He walks towards the room he last saw his childhood friend.

There he finds her still kneeling by her friends bed.

"How did it go?" he hears her soft voice.

"Can we talk outside?" he says.

She turns to face him and nods when she locks her eyes with his and gets up from her kneeling spot.

"Lets go to my room."

He follows her and she closes the door right behind him. She sits on the bed as he sits on the chair he was on the night before.

"So?" she says finally letting exhaustion take over her body by lying down by the edge. "What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Stop dancing around the problem Caleb." she turns her body to face him. "You wanted to talk so talk."

"I don't know. She was, I guess, jealous."

"Of what? Our friendship?" she ask with wide eyes.

"I guess." he shrugs. "She got me so mad. I just walk back here. It took me forever to cool down."

She reaches out for his hand.

"Everything works out at the end, Caleb. Remember, I have always told you that." he nods. "If its meant to be it will happen. Besides she must really like you."

"What makes you think that?"

"For her to be jealous. Why else?"

He looks at her. There is a strong feeling to kiss her at that moment.

"…but its not like there is anything for her to be jealous of." she was saying. "We are just friends."

Then it all change. His lips are upon hers and she couldn't move. It was like something none of them have ever felt before.

It was like magic. Then it all stop as she push him away and sat up.

"I have to go." she says leaving him there in his thoughts.

He had a lot to think about.

What to do? What to do?

As she closes the door to her friends room Hope leans her back to the door. She just can't believe what he just did.

This is trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4-

Here is the next chapter. Don't forget to review for me.

"Hope?" Caleb says walking into the room with the guardians on the next day. "Hope?"

When he walks in closer he finds her sleeping in chair facing the other girls. He then walks to her and kneels right next to her. He pushes her hair away from her face before deciding to pick her up and take her into the next room so she can be more comfortable.

He begins to caress her face carefully. Memories of yesterday running around his mind. Of what he felt at one point of his life. What he is feeling at this moment.

Cornelia or Hope?

He sits back down on a chair that he just occupied the night before and look at her just as she begins to stir to life. After a while her purple eyes lock into his brown.

"Where am I?" she finally ask after she is finally truly awake.

"I brought you back into your bedroom. I found you sleeping on a chair watching over your friends." he says casually.

"Thank you." she says with a frown. "What time is it?"

"They should be here soon." he says quietly. "I'll go outside so you can get ready for the day."

He gets up and walk away.

--

"I still can't believe that we have to go back this early." Terrane says. "After all we did yesterday, we should get more sleep."

"They need our help, you guys." Will says. "Besides this is a good way to make allies not enemies. Besides she is a good friend of Caleb and we can't let him down."

"I wouldn't mind." Cornelia says quietly.

"Everything will be okay, Corny." Irma says. "Its not like they are in love with each other."

"She barely even notices him." Hay Lin says.

"But he notices her. All he does is look at her. Think about her." Cornelia says with a huff. "I am just afraid to loose him."

"Cornelia, we don't know what the future holds for you and Caleb or for any of us for that matter but you need to trust him to do the right thing." Will says.

"What do you mean?" the tall blond says glaring at the red head.

"She means that he will do the right thing. If he wants to be with her he will have to break up with you." Irma says.

"In other words lets hope he doesn't cheat on me. That he will be with just one of us even if its her only." Cornelia says.

"Yes, exactly." Hay Lin says. "Just don't push him or get him mad again. Fight for him and make sure that you give yourself a good chance."

"Just know that if he doesn't choose you its his lost." Terany says.

"Come on girls, lets go. Guardians unite." Will says before they go into Meridian.

"You guys are here early." Elyon says walking towards her friends.

"Its that a problem?" Will ask politely.

"No of course not." Elyon says. "You know you guys can come here at anytime."

"So how is your guest of honor?" Cornelia ask in a bored voice.

"The girls just woke up like ten minutes ago. We are sending breakfast up to there room." the young queen answer.

"No need for that." the voice of the girl that Cornelia has learn to detest came from the steps. "We can go to the dinning room or kitchen."

Right next to her is Caleb holding her arm softly. Right behind her are the other guardians.

All girls had the same pale color skin and seem just as beautiful as their leader. Only difference is that there eyes matches there hair and they were all different heights. The shortest had bright red hair and eyes. She wore her wavy hair in a high ponytail. A girl slightly taller than her had forest green hair and eyes. Her hair in a cut in which one side was longer than the other. One same as the 'green' girl had the deepest black hair with endless pools of eyes as well. Her hair only reaching mid back with half of it up. The tallest of all five had icy blue hair spiked up with similar eyes that at an angle can look silver. She wore it in two thick ponytails.

"What are you guys doing up?" Elyon says walking up the steps. "You guys need your rest. That is what the doctor said."

"He also said that we need some exercise and to walk around a little." green girl said. "We appreciate your concern, but we really need to start moving around."

"Okay, first let me introduce you guys." Hope says as all six finally is standing in front of the other group. "This young girl here" she points to the one of green "is Maple, she is the earth guardian. Here is Lexi" she points to the one of red. "she is the fire guardian. Ice here is the guardian of water." she points to the one of blue. Then she points to the one with the blackest eyes ever known. "This is Kay, guardian of the wind. Like you already know I guard the heart and the leader."

"Not to mention our lands princess." Ice says quietly.

"Yeah, that to." she smiles shyly. "Girls these is Elyon the queen of Meridian. These other girls are the guardians from earth to here. Cornelia is guardian of earth. Terrani of fire. Irma controls water and Hay Lin air. This is there leader Will. This young man is Caleb."

"You mean 'Caleb'?" Maple ask.

"The Caleb you talk about all the time." Lexi says making their leader blush.

"Yes my childhood friend that I haven't seen in a long time." she says with a shrill and embarrass voice. "Why don't we go to breakfast and then go talk more of what is going on in our land after that?"

They all nod an proceed to go for breakfast.

After breakfast is cleared of everybody's eyes go to the purple eye guardian.

"Well if it wasn't clear I am the next in line for the thrown on top of being the guardian leader. There is turmoil in the land at this moment. There is someone that is going against the royal family. Since I am next to rule they are going against me. Us."

"But why?" Irma ask.

"You get rid of her then her parents can be easily taken out." Elyon says. "Guardians are suppose to keep the peace and protect justice in the land."

"By killing or holding Hope hostage they have a lot of power." Caleb finishes off.

"They almost succeeded." Ice says. "If it wasn't for Hope escaping."

"Lilick, would be in a darkness right now." Maple says.

"So you need us to fight with you? Or keep Hope safe or what?" Cornelia ask.

"What we need is a good plan before we decide to go back." Lexi says. "You guys don't need to help us. It's our fight."

"It's my fight." Hope says sadly.

Caleb looks over at her sad features.

"First of all you guys need to fully recover before you go anywhere." Will says.

"You guys are welcome to stay here as long as you like." Elyon says. "I'll just get them to fix a few more rooms for you."

"We don't want to disturb you." Maple says.

"You guys are probably busy with your own business." Lexi says.

"Really we don't want to be any trouble." Kay says.

"It will be no problem." Elyon says.

"Besides any friend of Caleb is a friend of ours." Will says. "Right girls?"

"Right." they all say while Cornelia just shrugs.

"Thank you." Hope says.

--

"Where are you going?" Caleb says to the cover figure.

Hope wearing her cloak turns to face her friend.

"I was just going to check out Lilick." she says shrugging.

"Are you crazy? You just can't leave like that." he says grabbing her arm.

"I just want to check on my parents really quickly. I am worried for them. I'll be back soon."

"Then I am going with you." he says starting to walk the way she was.

"You can't we can get caught."

"Exactly, you can get caught. That is why I am going with you."

"Fine, lets go." she says following right behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5-

Okay here is the next chapter. I want to thank my readers and reviewers because one of them gave me an idea to put a twist on the story. I am not going to say what. Hope you enjoy it.

"This is your world?" Caleb whispers to her.

Right in front of them lays Lilick, the world in which Hope came from. It is dark and cold. It seems almost dead.

"We have been in hiding since the revels appeared and took over the palace." she says looking at her home land.

"It looks so dead." he says holding her hand.

"I know. It just took so long for the guardians to reunite." he looks over at her. "We can't unite unless we are all together and some of them had fled this land as children. On top of that the hearth was gone nobody knew where it was."

"How did you guys got it?" he ask as they still walks on the shadows.

"I don't know it just appeared one day when we all met. That was a few days ago."

They suddenly stop at the darkest part of town. She lets out a weird tune on her whistle. Soon after another weird sound comes out of nowhere. When Hope hears it a huge smile comes to her lips and her eyes light up like nothing before.

"Hey!" a voice says from behind them.

Caleb sees her turn around quickly and run towards the voice. When he finally turns to look at them he sees her in the arms of another boy around his age. Their embrace starts to boil his blood but he learns to control it.

She pulls away and turns to him yet the other boy's arms is around her.

"Caleb I want you to meet my fiancé Matthew. Matt this is a childhood friend from Meridian, Caleb."

Matt smiles at him and gives him a courteous nod. Caleb just nods at him with a clench jaw and fisted hands.

"So this is the great, Caleb." Matt says after a few minutes of silence. "I have to admit, Caleb, the way that this beautiful princess use to talk about you always made me jealous. I am happy to see I have nothing to worry about."

Matt then pulls Hope closer to him as she faces Caleb. Her eyes wide with Matt's statement.

"Its that so, Matthew. I will still be worried if I were you since she never mention you. I didn't even know she was getting married." he leans in closer. "No one did."

"Well we are trying to keep a secret because of the war and I doubt she will tell any stranger when not even her parents know." he says showing a little anger in his words.

Hope pulls away and turns so she can see both boys.

"Talking about my parents, Matt. Do you know how they are doing?" she says trying to change the subject.

"We don't know. They had to move once more when we had word that you and the other guardians have disappeared."

Hope slumps to the wall of the abandon home and puts her head on her hands.

"This is all my fault." she whispers.

Caleb kneels in front of her and grabs her chin to make her look at him.

"War is a though thing, Hope. I should know. I was the rebel leader in Meridian when Phobos was in power. I didn't have my mom and my father had disappear but it was my friends and our determination that got me through. All of us." he says caressing her cheek.

Matt is standing right behind him fuming in anger and jealousy but he changes his tone to try to make her feel better.

"He is right, honey. If we stick together we will succeed and eventually be happy and married and bring peace to this land." he gently grabs her arm and picks her up and hugs. "I just want you to know that your parents love you and so do I."

Hope pulls away from him frowning a little bit but then she smiles.

"Thank you. Both of you." she says looking at Caleb too.

All of a suddenly they here an explosion next to them. Before they can move they are cornered with fifteen rebel men and monsters surrounding them.

"Well look who has decided to come back. If it isn't princess Hope." the biggest of the creatures says as he mocks bowing at her. "I see you have come back to be killed and not yourself but your loving boyfriend."

"Arrula." she growls at the black beast. "I see you can't handle me on your own again. You have to bring an army to try to capture little old me. You must really think low of yourself."

He back hands her and she drops to the floor. Matt runs to her and helps her up as Caleb stands right between the monster and the guardian.

"Leave her alone!" he screams at him.

"Caleb, no, come over here where you will be safe." Hope says as she tries to grab his arm.

"No, you guys go I can handle him and his cronies." he says pulling out his sword.

"Come on, lets go." Matt says trying to pull Hope away from the fighting but she will not budge.

"No, not without him." Hope says taking out the hearth. "Power of the hearth." she says transforming to her guardian form. "You should go, Matt. If they capture you they will probably torture you for information."

She takes flight and starts fighting along side of Caleb.

Matt is just about to runaway when he sees that the only beast still standing is Arrula. He curses under his breath and throws himself at the beast.

"Go," he says. "I'll hold him of while you guys escape. Hurry up before the others wake up."

Caleb nods at him and grabs Hope's arm and they begin to run. She soon picks him up and they fly together to the tear in which they use to enter.

Once in Meridian Hope closes the portal and collapses to her knees crying softly as she powers down.

Caleb sits next to her and holds her in his arms.

"Don't worry, he will be alright. He is a strong guy." he says caressing her long hair.

"I know." she sniffs and after a while stops crying and looks up at him. "He is a good guy."

"Yeah I can tell since he sacrifice himself for us."

"So did you." she says caressing his cheek.

"Yeah unfortunately your to stubborn to listen to me."

She laughs and gets up. Once she dust her clothes off she helps him up.

"Come on. We should go before anybody finds out we are gone."

They walk hand in hand towards the castle without saying another word. There were many unanswered questions in the air but they will worry about that later.

"Caleb." Cornelia says running towards him and hugging him tightly making him let go of Hope's hand. "we were so worried about the both of you."

"How did you guys found out?" Hope ask looking at the huge group of guardians and friends waiting for them.

"Don't you ever leave like that again." Ice says angry.

"We thought you left us." Kay says.

"We said we are all in this together." Will says. "and we intend in keeping our promise."

"I just needed to take a walk and Caleb came with me." Hope says trying to make her lie work.

"Kronk saw you guys so don't lie." Caleb's dad says. "You guys could have been killed."

"I am sorry dad." Caleb says. "I just went to make sure she would be okay."

"You should have stop her instead." his dad says.

"Sir don't be so hard on him. It was all my fault. I just wanted to check on my parents."

"Still, he should know better." he says looking away in shame.

Hope sees that and feels bad.

"I am sorry." she whispers.

"Well, now that we are alright. I suggest we go to bed." Elyon says. "We will talk about this matter more once we have all gotten a goodnights sleep."

"I agree." Mapple says and everybody else nods.

While everybody starts moving Hope holds Caleb's hand. He turns to her with a sadden expression.

"I am sorry." she whispers.

"It's okay." he says trying to move again.

She stops him and lightly kisses his cheek.

"Goodnight." she says walking pass him.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6-

Sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter and if you all review for me, please, I will try to put up the next chapter sooner.

As Hope walks around the palace gardens. A slight movement on the palace shades disrupts her thoughts.

She looks over confuse knowing that most people must still be asleep since it was still a few hours before the sun will rise.

"Who's there?" she finally whispers out into the darkness.

"You have never been one to be frighten so easily. Just like your mother." Caleb's dad says stepping out of the darkest corner.

"I been use to checking my back since I remember. The tragedies of war and being a wanted person just because of the family you were born into, I guess." she answers back sitting on a bench.

Caleb's dad sits next to her and places a fatherly hand on her shoulder.

"I hate to see how both you and my son have to have live your short lives fighting and having to always check your backs." he says.

"It gets tiring at times but I guess that is why I was chosen to lead the guardians. I am natural leader. I just hope at the end good will prevail and I will one day be able to rule my people into a happy life."

"I am sure you will, princess. My son will be there to help you at all times. He cares for you deeply."

"As I for him. We are just two different. From two different worlds."

"Yet you are one of the greatest friends to be together. Time has not diminish your friendship through all this time." Caleb's dad then studies her features as she looks away. "Or is there something else bothering you about my son?"

"No," she stands up and looks away from him and plays with the tips of her long hair. "what makes you say that. What will bother me about him? Like you said we are the best of friends. Nothing can change. He…me…we are…yeah."

She lets go of her hair and lets out a breath.

"I will be here if you ever want to talk." he places his hand on her shoulder and walks away.

She sits on the bench once more and looks into the plants.

"Hey, dad." Caleb says walking towards his father as he gets near the palace.

"What are you doing here?"

Caleb shrugs in response and then looks over to the girl in the garden.

"I am not sure." he finally answers.

"Do you still love her?"

"I have known her since we were children. Of course I love her." he says.

"Caleb,"

"I don't know. I am really confuse right now. I care for Cornelia. I really do but what I have with Hope is so much more." they walk some more. "I can't get her out of my mind. All I know is I want her to be happy. That is why I will fight until my last breath for her and Lilick. I met her boyfriend. Or more likely the man she has decided to marry."

His dad looks over at him surprise.

"Really?"

"I can tell he is a great fighter and can even slightly feel why they are together. Only I don't trust him. There is just something about him that doesn't seem right." he says.

"Have you told her?"

"Nah, she might just think I am jealous or being overprotective. I think I will just keep my eye on him just in case there is anything fishy about him."

"Are you jealous?"

"No." Caleb answers quickly. "If he makes her happy there no reason to be jealous. I am happy for her. Besides no matter what I feel for her I like Cornelia a lot. I see a future with her."

"Right, which brings me to my original question. What are you doing here so early?"

Caleb looks down. After a few minutes of silence his dad puts a hand on his shoulder before he leaves.

"I'll see you later. I still need some sleep. I hope you can find the answer soon. Before its to late and you end up hurting a lot of people."

Caleb nods and watches his dad walk away. Then he hears a noise and turns to be face to face with Hope.

"What are you doing here?" she ask surprise to see him.

"I couldn't sleep, so I took a walk and ended up here." he says.

She nods at his explanation.

"I guess I'll see you later then. I am hoping to still catch up on some sleep."

She turns around and start walking towards the stairs when Caleb calls out to her. She turns around to look right into his eyes.

"I just…" he begins.

"Its not the time for this, Caleb. We have responsibilities. There's also other people involve." she says knowing what he was trying to say.

"Just tell me the truth. Do you love him?" he says quietly but sure of himself.

"I know what I feel for him is enough." she answers. "That he is right person."

"Right person for what, exactly?" he ask getting closer to her.

"I don't know." she says looking down. "Don't, just don't, please."

"I'll see you later." he says walking away.

"Caleb." she says loud enough for him to here but he continues walking away.

--

At breakfast everybody was either looking at Hope or Caleb. They were both silent and not looking at anybody specially each other.

The girls have come from earth early since there wasn't any school that day.

"Can somebody please tell me what the heck is going on?" Cornelia finally exclaims tired of the silence that was around them.

Everybody looks at her like she was crazy. Except Hope that is looking like she is lost in her own thoughts. Caleb just look up at her but quickly look down to his breakfast.

"Grrr." Cornelia says and walks out.

"You should go talk to her." Hope says not looking at Caleb.

Caleb nods and walks towards the place where he might find his girlfriend.

"Hey." he says quietly when he finds her. "What has been bothering you?"

He rubs the back of his as he gives her a nervous smile.

"What is bothering me? What is bothering me? You dare ask me?" she begins to yell but her. Only no one was there to overhear Hope had told them to let them handle this themselves so they all obeyed her. "You want to know what is bothering me?"

Caleb nods unsure but he knows he has to. She is his girlfriend and he does care for her.

"Its her that is bothering me. Ever since she came back into your life I don't you. You are a different person." she still screams but her voice has lower a little. "I don't know you and I feel like I been just keeping her spot warm for when she comes back. I don't want to be that to you, Caleb. I love you."

Caleb looks at her in surprise. He wasn't expecting to hear that from her. Which makes Caleb more desperate since he is not saying anything.

"I knew it. You were just using me till she came back." she says starting to sob.

Caleb then goes to her and hugs her tightly.

"No, I am just surprise with what you said. I wasn't expecting that."

She looks up at him with hope in her eyes.

"So you feel the same way?"

"Corny, I care for you, a lot. I really do. I am just not sure that it is love. I know I would do anything for you. I really will, but love. I don't know. I do know I still want to be with you. That is if its okay with you?"

She looks at him with watery eyes and nods.

"Its alright Caleb." she looks down and pull away. "I just don't want you to think that you have to be with me just because what I told you. If you want to be with…her…" she makes a face after saying 'her'. "then you could be with her."

"I am being honest when I say that I want us to work out. I care for you, a lot, and I want things to work out."

"I am glad." she hugs him tightly. "Lets go back now."

They walk into the breakfast table holding hands. Hope gives them a small smile. Before starting to tell the group what happen on their visit to Lilick.

--

"Caleb, what are you doing here?" Hope says sitting up on her bed when she notices her tall friend.

"I don't know." he answers sitting next to her. "How are you doing?"

"Right now, I am irritated because you woke me up." she says turning on the side lamp. "Is there something wrong?"

He looks at her and then kisses her.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Chapter 7-

Hope wakes up to warm body press on her back side. Strong arms surrounding her waist. For the first time in a long time she feels so safe and secure. She doesn't want to wake up, so she leans her head back more so she can feel closer.

Caleb opens his eyes slowly as his nostrils is fill with the blissful smell of honey, flowers, he doesn't really know. But for the first time in a long time he feels content and happy.

They both haven't felt so safe. So they snuggle even closer not saying any words in a long time.

Hope looks at his arms and feels his heart beat going faster the longer they were like that.

"Are you awake?" she ask.

He nods in response and puts his nose to her hair. Inhaling her warmth and scent.

"We should get up now, then." she continues still not pulling away.

"No," he responds holding her tighter. "I am not letting you go."

"We've had this conversation before, Caleb. You have Cornelia and I have, Matt, we can't do this." she says trying to pull away softly.

"I know, but I feel so good here." he kisses her neck. "Its not like we are doing anything anymore."

"Then lets get out of bed before people think we did do something." she finally pulls away and goes get some clothes. "Besides I have great news today."

"What is that?" he says pulling on his shirt.

"I found this on my pack." she says pulling out a sheet of paper and handing it over to him.

He looks at it as he unfolds it while she goes behind a screen to put on some clean clothes.

"This is great." he says after a while. "We can really use this to plan out what we can do to help. Specially when the battle comes."

"I know." she says coming out wearing a simple white dress that goes to her knees. "This way you guys wont have problems going in and out of the place."

"This is brilliant." he gets up and hugs her and twirls her around.

At that moment Elyon opens the door to the princess' room revealing their little celebration party.

"Caleb, how dare you do this to Corny." she says walking away from them in anger.

"We are not doing anything." Hope says following her.

"Are you crazy. I just saw you guys hugging." Elyon says turning to her and slapping the other girl. "I can't believe you either. You are my guess and we are trying to help you and you do this to my best friend."

"Nothing is going on." Hope exclaims. "He was just happy that I found a map to our land."

"What?" Elyon ask.

Caleb finally reach them and shows her the map.

"This will definitely help us when we start going in and out." Caleb says as the young queen studies the map.

"This is brilliant." she whispers then looks up at them. "Then what were you doing in her room? Its still early."

"Well, I, we were there talking… I came in last night we were talking then we fell asleep." Caleb says looking uneasy.

Elyon looks at them trying to see more but they just look away from.

"Fine, whatever, I am just glad Cornelia was not here to see you guys." she says starting to go downstairs. "Breakfast is ready."

"She hates me." Hope says as Caleb walks over to her and start rubbing her back. "She is right, this is not right. I am her guest and it looks like I am trying to steal her best friends boyfriend."

"We didn't do anything." Caleb says making her look into his eyes. "There is nothing to be shame of. We've been best friends since we were children and we love each other very much."

"But…"

"No buts. Come on lets go down to breakfast." he grabs her hand and they head down the stairs hand in hand.

The girls and Caleb's dad arrive after breakfast. Even dough Caleb's dad had no idea he was in the castle he was not surprise to see him talking with Hope so intimately. He knows that his son just can't be away from her for so long.

Cornelia quickly runs to them and puts her arms around his arm to make her presence notice. Caleb just gives her a small smile before turning back to Hope and putting away the map.

He then turns to the group holding his girlfriend's hand and giving it a small squeeze as Hope walks over to the other guardian's from her land.

"We have some good news." he begins. "I am holding in my hand a map of Lilick, which the princess from there has found. This will help us that are not from there and has never set a foot on it be able to find our way around. I suggest we go back to earth and make some copies of it so we can each have a copy of it and study it before we walk into battle."

"How will going to earth help us with making copies?" Maple ask.

"Over there they have this thing call a copier machine." Caleb says as the girls from Lilick eyes go wide with surprise.

"Can I go?" Ice ask. "I have never been there before and as much as I enjoy being here," she says turning to Elyon. "I would like to see more than this place or Lilick."

Hope gives her a warning look.

"Yes, we should go." Lexi and Kay say at the same time.

"I have always wanted to see the great things earth have to offer." Maple says.

"Come on, Hope, can we go. You could come too." Ice says.

Hope looks over to the other guardians for support but the other girls look like they thought it was a good idea. Plus Cornelia was happy to see the princess have little control of the situation.

"Alright," she says. "as long as its alright with the guardians."

They all squeal with delight.

"Thank you, Hope." all the other guardians scream from joy around her as they hug each other.

"Just bring me something when you come back." Hope says taking a seat on the big wooden chairs.

"Your not coming?" Will says turning to her.

"No, someone should stay here just in case there is any news." she says giving out a sigh. "Besides I want to go over battle plans and it'll be nice to have some peace and quiet to do that."

"We can't leave you behind." Lexi says.

"Yeah." Terrane says.

"You deserve just as much fun as we do." Kay says.

"Come on. It will only be for a few hours." Will says. "Besides I think we should all spend time we the guardian that have our same power. If you stay here I'll be alone."

"Besides," Caleb says putting his mouth next to her ear. "They have this delicious sweet call ice cream."

"Ice cream?" she says turning her face his way leaving their faces only inches apart.

"Believe me, you will love it." he continues as he stands up straight.

Hope looks around the room and looks at Will's smiling face.

"Alright I am sold." she says and they all once again scream in delight.

Alright, just in case you are wondering nothing happen. They kiss and talked and fell asleep. So don't kill me, but please do review for me.

Thanks. Next chapter the girls go to earth.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Chapter 8-

"Come on, lets go to the mall first." Cornelia says grabbing Mapple's hand.

"A mall?" Ice says.

"That sounds like fun." Kay says.

"You don't even know what that is." Ice says.

"Can you just be quiet." Lexi says.

"Alright girls, calm down. We just step out of the portal and your already fighting like little kids." Hope says crossing her arms over her chest as she stands next to the other guardian leader. "I says we get to business first, then we can have some fun."

All the girls groan at her. Caleb places his hand on her shoulder making her turn.

"Go have some fun, Hope. I'll stay back and make copies while you guys go buy some clothing to blend in better in this world." he says quickly dropping his hand. "I'll meet you guys in an hour. It doesn't take long. So I'll meet you all there soon."

Hope looks over at Will and then look at the hopeful eyes of the other girls.

"Fine let's go. Just hold on a sec let me get us some money if we will buy stuff." Hope says and with a wave of the hand a bag magically appears.

"What's that?" Cornelia says looking at the simple yet beautiful bag.

"You'll see." she answers as she shares a wide grin with Caleb.

She then pulls out what looks like a credit card.

"My father made this for my mom and me when I was little." she says after a while.

"What does it do?" Will says looking at it.

"Its like what you call a credit card." Caleb says with a big smile.

"If I am ever in another world this little thing can change into anything so I will never be without money. So my little bag made it into this thing." Hope says. "Now I'll be able to buy things for all of us."

"Where does the money come from?" Cornelia says grabbing it out of her hand and studying it.

"From the family's vault." Hope says. "it's a secret that only us, royalty, know how to get to it. Like I said my dad made it possible for us to be able to always have money. The bag will produce what ever its needed no matter where you are."

"It looks legit." Cornelia finally says making everybody squeal.

"Lets go." the girl says grabbing there respective guardian and heading towards the mall.

Caleb shakes his head and goes to make some copies.

--

"Its about time, you got here." an exasperated Hope says as Cornelia wraps her arms around her boyfriend.

"Yes, it is. We been waiting to go out to eat but Hope said to wait for you to come." Cornelia says giving him a soft kiss. "Of course, I agree with her. I can't stay away from you for to long."

"Cornelia, let go of the so we can all go to get some lunch." Terrane says.

"Yeah, I am starving." Hay Lin says.

"Lets go to your place." Will says.

"Ah, if I would have known I would of just stay there." Caleb says running his hand over his hair once his girlfriend lets go of him.

"Come on." Hope says grabbing his arms. "Stop whining and lead the way. You big though warrior you."

She says as they start walking out of the mall the rest following them. Before Cornelia can complain Hope lets go of Caleb's arm as they both laugh at her joke.

"Hold on, lets go somewhere else." Terrane says.

"I know just the place." Cornelia says grabbing Caleb's arm and leading them out another way.

--

"Oh, my." Ice says. "These are…"

"Delicious." Kay chips in before taking a big bite of her cheeseburger.

"What did you say this was call?" Mapple says pointing at her plate.

"That is a Caesar Salad your having." Cornelia says.

"This fries are exquisite." Hope says sitting at the head of the table.

"And the rest of you are having a cheeseburger, with fries and a shake." Hay Lin says.

"Wow, this is great food." Lexi says.

"We shall come back in the future after all is said and done." Hope says agreeing. "Or better yet one more time before we head of to war."

The girls suddenly look down sad. They all knew this was going to be hard. The thought of maybe not making it out always in the back of there minds. Yet, no one will voice it.

Caleb then grabs her hand and gives it a small squeeze before letting go.

"Whatever will make you comfortable." he looks around. "All of you."

"So, what about that ice cream thing you were talking about?" Hope says as everybody was succumb with sadness.

"Lets go." Will says jumping up.

Everybody follow right behind her. A few blocks away they stop to get an ice cream cone.

"This looks so…" Ice begins.

"Delicious." Hope, Mapple, Lexi and Kay finish for her.

"Yeah." Ice says nodding.

"So what would you like?" Will says standing in back of them.

"I don't know what to get." Lexi says.

"I know" Cornelia says. "we will choose for you. We should have probably got an idea since we have spent the whole day with you guys."

"Sounds great." Mapple says turning to her.

"Okay, for you" Cornelia says standing behind the green hair girl. "I choose, lime."

Terrane walks to stand next to Lexi.

"Hmmm, let me see. What can I get for you?" she says covering her mouth for a second. "I know how about strawberry for you."

Lexi smiles at the other guardian and nods as she agrees with her. Then Hay Lin steps up.

"For you I think you should get chocolate chip. You'll love it." she says putting a hand on the raven haired girl.

"For you Ice I will choose chocolate." Irma says with a big smile that Ice return.

The girls got there ice creams and they turn to look at will and Hope. Caleb leans into Will and whispers something to her ear. Will nods agreeing to whatever he said.

"Three cookies n' cream." Will says signaling the bender.

The big bender hands it over to them and the big group head over to nearby park and take a seat on top of a blanket that Hope is able to conger by the shade of a big oak tree.

"Oh my, this is delicious." Hope says finally taking a lick of her ice cream cone.

The others sort of grunt agree.

"I knew you will like it." Caleb says as Cornelia is leaning her back to his chest. "Do I know my friend, or what?"

Hope rolls her eyes at him.

"Whatever you say, honey." she says with a little bit of laughter in her voice. "Whatever you say."

--

"Thank you," Hope says after letting go of Will. "we had a great time and this close, its amazing."

"Thank you." the other guardians say in unison.

"No, thank you." Will says. "You paid for everything."

"Yeah, I know I got some great clothes." Cornelia says almost squealing.

"No, problem. What are friends for anyway." Hope says with a big smile. "Alright we have to go now. Girls into the portal."

Ice, Lexi, Kay, and Mapple go through to get to Meridian.

"Are you staying or coming?" Hope says turning to Caleb.

"I'll be there in a second. Go ahead and go." the boy says to her before turning to his girlfriend.

Hope nods and disappears.

Sorry, sorry, sorry. I didn't expect to take this long to update. I've been a bit busy but I am trying. So I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapter 9-

Sorry for the wait. So here is the next chapter.

"_Matt, Caleb, what is going on?" a confuse Hope was looking at both boys that where just beating each other up._

"_Oh, I am so happy you are here, honey. You would never believe what I have just found out." Matt says holding Hope's shoulders. "He is going to betray you my love."_

"_What?!" Hope says looking at her childhood friend. More importantly her true love. "It can't be. Tell me he is lying, Caleb."_

_Caleb opens his mouth but is interrupted by Matt._

"_Of course I am not lying. Why would you doubt my word?" _

"_I am not doubting you, Matt. I just…this is Caleb." she says looking at her future husband. _

"_I can't believe you." Matt says. "You are engage to marry me but you don't trust me. You trust him." Matt says pointing at Caleb._

"_Matt, you have to understand…"_

"_Oh, I understand." Matt says._

Hope wakes up with a scream as she sits on the bed. Sweat pouring out of her.

"What the heck?" she whispers before falling onto her bed for a sleepless night.

-----

"Are you alright, Hope?" Ice says walking to her friend and leader.

"Yes, I just couldn't sleep." Hope answer giving her friend a small smile. "How was your night?"

"You will not change the subject on me. We will talk about this later." Ice says sternly. "Probably better after breakfast."

"Talk about what?" Kay says walking in with Lexi and Mapple behind her.

"Why are fearless leader couldn't sleep, not to mention have those horrible bags under her eyes." Ice answers.

Hope sticks her tongue out to her friend.

"Oh, oh." Lexi says sitting next to Hope.

"This can only mean one thing." Mapple says sitting on the floor in front of her friends.

"One of her famous dreams." Kay finishes for them.

"What are you talking about?" Elyon says from the doorway.

All five girls look up to the Meridian queen.

"Its nothing really." Hope says standing up and walking towards the breakfast table. "Is breakfast ready? I am starving."

"We'll talk later." Kay says passing the young queen.

"Good morning." Will says entering with the other guardians. "How was your night?"

"You are way to cheerful in the morning for my taste." Hope says dropping her head on her arms.

"What is up with her this morning?" Cornelia says.

At that moment Caleb comes in and gives his girlfriend a kiss on her forehead. He looks over at the slump form of the other guardian leader. Who at the moment she feels the piercing eyes she looks up and locks eyes with the former rebel leader.

In them Caleb could see like a movie her dream.

"Would you excuse us?" he says walking towards her and dragging her out by the elbow. "What was that?"

"What was what?" she says looking away and walking towards a bench.

"That what I have seen in your eyes." he says as she sits down.

"What did you see?" she says looking away.

"I am not sure. I saw you, me and Matt. It looked like we were fighting or arguing. I don't understand." Caleb says looking right into her eyes once more.

"It was just a dream. Please, just let me have breakfast." she says standing up shakily.

"I know you, remember? You are lying. What is going on? What has you like this?" he says grabbing her arms.

At that moment she wraps her arms around him, holding him tight to her. He holds her just as tight and puts his chin on the top of her head.

"I have always believe in you, Caleb. I have known you for so long that I will never doubt your allegiance to me."

"Hope, what…"

"Just remember that, please." she says pulling her head back and looking up at him.

He caresses her cheek.

"I will." he says kissing her cheek lightly but lingering a little to long. "Lets get back to the breakfast table. I know you are hungry and so am I."

He holds her to his side and walk like that back to their friends.

Cornelia glares at them but no one says anything as Caleb pulls the chair out for her and takes a seat next to Hope as the guardian leader gets comfortable.

"So what have we missed?" Caleb says looking at the other girls.

"Not much." Will says.

"We are just hoping that Hope here can tell us something." Cornelia says. "Even I am willing to give all my favorite clothes away to find out what is the big buzz."

Hope looks down as everybody looks at the young girl.

"Lets just have some breakfast first." Hope says looking up and giving them a tight smile.

---

"Okay, spill, now." Cornelia says as the table was finally cleared.

"Hope here, has an unique power." Ice begins.

"Its not a very develop one and sometimes will get her in trouble." Kay continues.

"But its still very helpful." Lexi finishes.

"Well what is it?" Will says impatiently.

"She gets premonitions." Mapple spills out.

"What?" Will, Cornelia, Terani, Hay Lin, Irma and Elyon exclaim.

"I get visions, sometimes. It mostly happens while I sleep." Hope says.

"Visions of what?" Irma ask.

"The past, future. That kind of stuff." Hope finishes.

"Oh cool." Hay Lin says.

"Not really." Hope says.

"Why?" Terrane asks.

"It mostly gets us in trouble instead of helping us." Ice says.

"So what I saw was your dream?" Caleb ask.

"Uhm, yes." Hope says wincing.

This has never happen to her before. No one has been able to look into her mind and see what was in there.

'How was it possible.' they both thought.

"Wait," Terrane says. "Caleb was able to see this 'vision' when he locked eyes with you?"

"How is that possible?" Cornelia ask a little miff.

"I am not sure." Hope says.

"It probably has something to do with your connection." Irma says.

"Right," Mapple says. "you guys are like inseparable."

"That is when Caleb is not with his lovely girlfriend." Will says looking at her blond friend.

Elyon puts an arm around her greatest and oldest friend in comfort.

"Yes of course we are like a brother and sister." Hope says hoping to appease the other earth guardian anger. "We did almost grow up together."

"Right." Cornelia says. "So lets just focus on what you saw please."

Hope nods thankful for the change of subject.

"Alright, well, I see Caleb and Matt fighting each other. I try to…"

"Matt?" Will interrupts.

"Hope's fiancé." Caleb says with a weird shine in his eyes that only Cornelia notice.

"Yeah, hum, where was I? Oh yes, so I saw them fighting and I went to them to ask why they were fighting each other. Matt then walks to me and tells me that Caleb was fighting against us. That he was betraying me. So I turn to Caleb and ask if it was true, only Matt kept interrupting. Finally I just woke up."

"You think my boyfriend and us will betray you?" Cornelia almost screams. "We are trying to help you and you think that…"

"No." Hope says. "I don't know what my dream means. That is just the way it went."

"Whatever." Cornelia says turning from her.

"That is a peculiar dream thing." Ice says looking pensive.

"I know." Hope says. "What does it mean?"

"I will never betray you." Caleb says wrapping his arms around. "None of us will. Right guys?"

"As long as you do good for your people we will stick by your side." Elyon says.

Will puts a comforting hand on Cornelia's arm.

"All of us." Will says.

"Maybe Matt…" Terrane begins.

"He will never." Hope says. "He loves me. Of that I am sure."

"He would do anything for her." Ice says.

"He even was the one to help us to escape." Kay says.

"But you guys didn't escape and Hope barely made it out." Caleb says.

Hope pulls away from him.

"Don't even. Maybe it is not what we think. It might just be a regular dream." Hope says giving them a small smile.

"Hopefully." Cornelia says.

Okay there you. Don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Chapter 10-

So here is the next chapter. Don't forget to review.

"Oh, my goodness. You almost gave me a heart attack, Will." Hope says jumping in surprise. "Didn't you guys left for school already?"

"I forgot something. Wait, what are you doing dress like that?" Will answers looking at the cloak princess.

"I decided to go for a walk… I got business to attend… It's none your business."

"Wow, you suck at lying." Will says laughing.

"I do not." Hope says placing her hands on her hips before laughing herself. "Alright, I do. Happy?"

"Not until you tell me the truth." Will says holding the princesses hand. "I thought we were friends."

"Fine, I'll tell you. As long as you don't tell anybody, specially Caleb. Better yet, make him busy that way he wont notice while I am gone." the purple eye girl is saying looking around.

"What are you going to do? Why…"

"Do you promise?"

"On a guardian's honor." Will says raising two fingers and looking like she was saluting Hope.

"Fine, whatever." Hope says after studying the red head guardian leader. "I need to go back to Lilick. Before you say anything let me explain. I just need to make sure everything is alright. That no one over there is betraying my family and us. I just want to warn them."

"So you don't think Caleb will do that?" Will ask.

"Never, Caleb will never do that to me. He…" she just trails of.

"I know." Will says. "Everyone can see it in his eyes. In yours."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I wont, but you know he is going to notice you are not around. Every time he gets near the palace he is already checking if you are around."

Hope bites her lower lip as she thinks for a minute.

"Well…" she begins. "that is were I was hoping that you will help me. Maybe you can keep him busy for me. That way he wont notice that I am not here. Its only going to be for a couple of hours. I mean, if I don't bump into anyone over there in about an hour I'll be on my way back."

"I don't know maybe I should go with you." Will says after a while.

"We can't risk that both guardian leaders get capture. How will the others power up with out us?" Hope counters.

"Yes, but it is also more important to keep you protected. I know who will help us keep Caleb busy anyway and that person will do a better job. That way there wont be any suspicion. She is even a natural liar."

"You mean, Cornelia?" Hope ask a little annoy at the thought of Caleb spending more time with Cornelia.

"Who else? She is his girlfriend." Will says eyeing the other girl.

"Alright." Hope says with a shrug. "How do we find her and get her to help?"

"We need to head to Earth, and our school. You up to going to my land again."

"Sure." Hope says with a big smile.

----

"Hey!" Cornelia exclaims as she gets pull into a dark room. "I like to tell who ever you are that if anything happens to me my boyfriend will kick your ass."

Then this small pink light comes out of nowhere and illuminates the janitors closet.

"Cornelia will you calm down. It is me, Will."

Cornelia finally can see the profiles of her friend Will and the other guardian leader.

"What is going on? Why aren't you in class? Why is she here?" the blond guardian throws out at the two other girls.

"Calm down, Corny." Will says.

"We are here because I will like to ask you to do me a favor." Hope cuts in getting to the point. Cornelia looks Hope up and down before nodding for her to continue. "We need you to distract Caleb for a few hours. I have to go get some business done and I don't want him to come with me. Will, has volunteer to come. We probably wont be gone for long. I just don't want Caleb to come after us."

"You think this is wise?" Cornelia says after a while of thinking.

"I need to see my parents. I need to make sure they are alright. I think there is someone in our side playing both sides. So I need to warn them to watch out."

"You still don't think is, Caleb." Cornelia ask with a little anger.

"Of course not, but my dream has had me thinking. So I just want to make sure everything will be alright." the dark hair guardian grabs one of the blonde hair girl's hand. "Please."

"Alright, I'll go get him now and ask him to spend the day here with me." Cornelia says with a big smile. "We haven't done that in while. It will be fun."

"Thanks." Will and Hope say at the same time.

--------------

Two girls cover in dark cloaks walk towards a palace laughing and giggling.

"I am glad you had fun." one of them tells the red head.

"I am happy to have met your parents. I need to say your mother is beautiful and your dad is wonderful." the red head says.

"I miss them so much. But it is better for me to be here than with them."

"Don't worry, Hope, this will soon end and you will be with them soon. Not to mention how yummy your boyfriend is." Will says causing the girls into another fit of laughter.

"What do you think you two are doing?" a man's voice is heard.

The two guardian leader's look up to find a very mad looking Caleb. Both Will and Hope look down to the floor.

"Hi, Caleb." Hope says and Will looks at her before waving at the boy before them.

"Well look at the time." Will says. "I should get back home before my mom has a heart attack." Will says running towards the palace.

Will stops when she sees Cornelia.

"I couldn't stop him." the blond says. "At first we were having fun like before but after a while he wanted to come back here and check on the girls. I couldn't stop him."

"So…" Will says.

"He has been pacing in the front steps for a couple of hours." Cornelia says. "I think I have lost him."

Will wraps her arms around her friend.

"I am sorry, Corny. Come on lets go home."

--

"Hi, Caleb. That's all you have to say to me? I been pacing this place for over two hours waiting for you to arrive." Caleb says crossing his arms over his chest.

"I never ask you to do that." Hope counters.

"Look, Hope, as long as I am here I will always protect you. That means I have to know where you are at all times."

"Caleb, you cannot tell me what I can do or where I can go. I am a grown woman." Hope says getting on his face.

"Well what a fine woman you are. Risking your life and that of the others. What if you would have been caught. Imprisoned, or kill." he says his voice raising at every word.

Up above looking down from a window is the other guardians and the Meridian queen.

"Your over reacting, Caleb. Nothing would have happen to me. Will went with me remember." Hope says calmly walking away a little.

He grabs her hand and turns her so they can be facing each other.

"If you want to go back, fine, I understand, but I am coming with you. I need to be aware of where you are at all time." Caleb says.

"Why don't you tie me to you, then." Hope says angry. "What gives you the right to do that, anyway?"

"Because I say so." he answers letting her go. "Now go up to the palace, have dinner and go to bed."

Hope glares at him.

"Big mistake." Ice tells the other girls by the window looking at the scene below.

Hope begins to walk away from the palace.

"Were are you going?" Caleb says following her.

"I am getting away from you. That is what I am doing." she says still not looking at him.

"No, you are not. You are going to stay here where you are safe."

"You are being a big dork. Just…just…"

Then Caleb grabs her arm and holds her in a very tight hug before whispering into his hair.

"Please don't be mad. I was so worried about you. I am so happy that you are alright. I just want to make sure you are alright. I don't know what I would do if something happen to you."

"Caleb…" she whispers after his scent invades her senses. "I understand why you are doing this, I really do. But you are overreacting. You need to trust me. We wont always be able to stay together."

"I know." he says as she pulls away and looks into his eyes. "You can't blame a guy for worrying."

Hope kisses him lightly in the corner of his mouth.

"I know." she says and walks towards the palace.

Okay, review and you will find out what happen with Will and Hope in the next chapter. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Chapter 11-

Sorry for the long wait, don't fret here is the next chapter. Leave a mark (review), cause I like to see how you are liking the story so far. Anyway on with the story.

Hope sits by the window seeing the changing colors in the sky. The change from night to day. Something she has always enjoyed looking at, specially since she was a child.

Something she use to enjoy with Caleb. She lets out a sigh and looks over to her bed with a small sad smile. Something she has done recently since her return to Meridian. Smile sadly at the memory of yesteryears. To the return to her childhood friend and love.

"So, what is going on?" a man's voice says from where her doorway is.

"No one is awake yet, Caleb. What are you doing here?" she says still not turning to look at him.

"I just had a strong feeling to see you. Like you needed me or something. Then again that could have been wistful thinking."

She hears movement on her bed as she once again returns her gaze to the outside world, and realize he has laid in her bed. She takes a moment to think back to a few hours ago. To what Will and her had witness.

"_Mom, dad, you need to listen to me." she said in desperation but then quiet down when she sees people looking around. "You need to be careful. We don't know who we can trust here. Anybody can be against us, you."_

"_Oh, darling, we have listen and believe us we will keep an eye out." her father begins cutting her off._

"_Just please, sweetheart, enjoy this feast we have made for you. All the people here that appreciate what you are doing." her mother begins._

_Hope gives a pleading look to Will. Will shrugs before continuing her friends pleads._

"_Look we are just concern for you. There will be no use to helping you if at the end no one survives." Will says._

_Hope's father nods._

"_We understand." the queen says looking down._

_Hope hugs both her parents._

"_That is all I wanted to hear." she says turning to the crowd of dancing people._

"Something just doesn't feel right, Caleb." Hope says turning to him. "That once nagging feeling I use to have is now stronger than ever. I don't know why."

Then a picture of her fiancé and his close friends goes through her mind. Most of them has just join there cause. Even Matt has barely been with them.

"When did it start?" Caleb says bringing her out of her thoughts.

She looks over to him and blushes at the intense look in his eyes.

"I am not sure. I guess it has always been there, but…" she shakes her head stopping her musings.

"You know who I don't trust." he says placing his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling. "That, Matt guy, the one your going to marry."

"If I didn't know better I would say you are jealous." she says playfully but understanding where he was coming from, for she herself was doubting on the words the man she love, loved, loves, says. "You know Cornelia will be mad if she heard your words." she finishes hoping to erase those bad thoughts of Matt.

"Maybe I am jealous." he looks out the window. "Maybe you want to think that I am."

"Don't be ridiculous." she states rather loudly.

"Then why are you blushing." Caleb says.

"I am not, and if you are here to make me feel uncomfortable I suggest you leave."

Caleb walks over to the dark hair girl and stands her up and holds her lightly in his arms.

"I am sorry." he says quietly effectively making her ease up. "I was just being a jerk."

"Why am I not surprise." she mutters pulling away and sitting on her bed.

Caleb sits next to her and holds her hand.

"_May I have this dance, princess?" Hope looks up to be locking eyes with her boyfriend._

_She wraps her arms around his neck and holds him tight on her arms._

"_How did you know I was here?" she says after pulling away from him, giving him a kiss on the cheek._

"_Marty, told me after they drop you off with your parents. I am happy to see you back, and away from… well him." he says saying the last words with discuss. "But wont you get in trouble out here by yourself."_

_When he says that an uneasy feeling goes through her body._

"_Didn't Marty tell you I came with a friend?" she ask feeling a little queasy._

"_Oh, yeah." he says looking around uneasily. "It must have slip my mind."_

"_Sure… um, let me introduce you to my friend." she grabs his arm and leads him to Will._

"Your right, you know." she says after a while. "It was definitely stronger when I met, Matt. Specially since he has brought friends now."

"Hope…" she looks into his eyes and the conversation dies.

------------------

"Hope?" the blond guardian walks into the room of the guardian leader.

There she finds Caleb holding Hope in his arms both sitting up against the headboard and there legs stretched out. It look like they have fallen asleep in that position.

'But for how long?' Cornelia thinks.

"Is she in there?" Will walks into the room and stops at what they are looking at.

She takes a step back and a vase falls from a table that was just by the door and breaks.

"Corny, there has to be a good explanation for this." Will begins.

The blond girl shrugs and holds her trembling lips in a tight smile.

At that moment Caleb wakes up and finds his girlfriend's trembling form standing in front of him. At first he is confuse but a movement in his chest area makes him realize what this must be looking like for her.

"What's up?" Hope says in a deep but barely hearable voice.

"Nothing." Will says trying to pull her friend away from the room. "We will wait for you downstairs."

Only Cornelia wouldn't budge.

"Do you need something, Cornelia?" Hope ask she gets out of bed.

"I…I…I just wanted to apologize for yesterday." Cornelia says in a barely calm voice. "You know, for what happen with, Caleb. He is hard to control when he gets something in his head."

"It's okay, Corny. I understand. I am just sorry to put you in that position. It was wrong of me to ask you. Friends?" Hope says extending her hand at her.

"Friends?!" Cornelia almost screeches making Caleb wince at the two girls in front of him.

Caleb gets up and grabs his blond girlfriend's arm and tugs her out of the room.

"What is wrong with her?" Hope says turning to the red head.

"Well, I don't know maybe seeing you and Caleb in bed has something to do with it." Will says sarcastically.

"Will, you met my boyfriend, yesterday. You know what I feel for him." she says looking into her friends eyes. "You do remember, right? The party, dancing."

"So?" Will says.

"So, I am with Matt. I will never play with Caleb intentionally. I care for him. I really do. Maybe even more than Matt, but Caleb is with Cornelia and I am with Matt."

"For now." Will says walking out the door to leave the princess to get ready for the day.

-----------

"Cornelia, what is wrong with you?" Caleb says as they enter an empty room.

"What is wrong with me? You actually dare ask me that." she exclaims as she walks away from him. She then turns to him. "You have to be kidding me."

"No, I am not. I don't understand what has gotten with you lately. You seem so jealous and a little to possessive."

"She is taking you away from me, and I can't stand it. I love you, Caleb. I really do and lately I've been feeling like I am losing you to her. I hate that feeling. Its like you no longer care for. Not like before, and now I am wondering if you ever did care for me."

"Cornelia…" he says gently walking towards her, but she pulls away.

"Don't, please." she says with tears in her eyes.

So what should happen between these two? What do you think should they try again or just say goodbye? Until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Chapter 12-

So here is the next chapter and what I have decided. Thanks to all that left a review I hope you still do.

Everyone is waiting at the foot of the steps to find out what has happened between there friends.

No one has said a word in the past ten minutes. The only movement seen is the pacing form of the princess of Lilick.

Her mind is going crazy. She never expected that her return would cause so much trouble to her childhood best friend. If she would have known she would have gone somewhere else.

Another ten minutes later pass and they then watch the pair emerge from there right.

"Cornelia…" Hope begins but gets interrupted by the blonde.

"Hope, I hate to sound rude but I can't talk to you right now. I am going back to earth now and I'll be back later." she turns to her friends and gives her queen friend a quick hug before leaving.

Soon after the other guardians from earth follow her promising to be back in a few hours.

"Well, I need to get into the village. Do you guys want to come?" Elyon ask the guardians.

Four girls nod and follow the queen out the entranceway.

At that moment Hope moves towards the middle of the palace and out the door that leads to the garden. Caleb then follows her closely. He takes a seat on the bench and sees the princess move from side to side.

"So, what happened?" she finally ask still not looking at him.

"We talked." he says quietly.

"And…" she presses on.

"I really want things to work out for her and me. She is a wonderful girl." he continues.

"I know that, Caleb. I agree with you." she interrupts.

"But…" he then says.

"What? Caleb, Cornelia is a very good girl. How can you say but?"

Caleb slowly rakes his hair with his left hand.

"I… she gave me some conditions. She still cares for me but she is a bit uneasy about something." he says quietly so that she can barely hear him.

"Us, our friendship."

"No, our relationship. She can take our friendship." he says getting up. "I just don't think we can go back to that."

"Caleb, our 'friendship' has always felt more than that. Even when we were kids."

"No, it has never been normal." he says.

"You see."

"Okay, so maybe your right."

"We'll have to stay away from each other." Caleb looks quickly up to her and she can see the pain in his eyes. "Well we just wont spend a lot of time alone. You should no longer meet me in my room, unless there is someone present. We need to make this work for you and her."

Caleb just nods slowly. Hope takes a seat next to him.

"I know it wont be easy. It's just you need to remember that I will soon be gone. Hopefully it will all end good and I'll be able to join my parents and people at Lilick."

"So your definitely leaving at the end of this all."

"If I make it, yes. What did you think, that I was going to stay here forever? I am the next queen, if at the end it all works out."

"So we just need to keep things light." Caleb takes a deep breath. "Just friends."

"Yeah," she smiles at him. "like we have always been. There is no point in exploring the unknown if we know it cannot be. You have a great girl. Don't let her go, Caleb."

He smiles at her.

"I wont. I'll see you later then. I have to meet someone."

"I'll see you later."

------------------

All ten guardians are sitting around the dinning table with the queen of Meridian, Caleb and his dad.

They have yet to figure out how things have to start. It is specifically more difficult because they have no real ties to what is happening in the other world. Other than that what Hope has been able to find out on her few visits things have been quiet.

All of a suddenly a man pushes quickly through the doors.

"My queen, another man has appear in the middle of the fields. He seems hurt and before he passed out he ask to talk the guardian leader." the man says stopping to hold his side.

"Me?" Will says standing up and walking towards the man.

"No, the other one." he says pointing towards Hope.

"Where is he?" Hope says standing up.

"I'll lead you to him." the man says straightening up.

"I'll be back." she says to the others.

She then follows the man out of the palace. Her heart beating fast with anticipation. She is hoping nothing has happened to her parents, or to her people.

Caleb looks over to his girlfriend but he stays in his seat. All eyes are at the couple and then Cornelia nods and smiles at him.

Caleb shakes his head which makes her smile more.

"Its okay, you should really go with her."

He stands up and gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." he says before leaving.

So what do you think? Don't forget to review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

Okay people I am not kidding you need to leave more reviews. How am I supposed to stay smiling and wanting to give you the next chapter if you can't do that for me? (jk)

Joking, sort of, but really sit back and enjoy what you read. At the end, if you want to, you can leave me a little something, something.

Here is the next chapter.

Hope instantly feels the presence of someone walking next to her. She turns to her right thinking that Ice came along to check that everything was alright.

To say she is surprise is an understatement, as she is looking at the last person she expected to see, her friend, her childhood love, Caleb.

He turns to her and gives her a shy smile and a small shrug of his shoulders. His childish gesture makes her feel all warm and safe once more. With a big smile of her own she wraps her arm around her friends and tugs him along with her.

They follow the villager towards his home were he has place the man that came looking for the princess. As the three near the place Caleb has the urge to speak and ask the girl the quest running in everybody's mind.

"Are you alright?"

Hope looks up at him and with shimmering eyes answers.

"Honestly, I am worried. I am trying to stay calm. I have to for the sake of everybody else, but inside I am still…" she lets out a breath before looking forward. "I just hope nothing bad has happened."

He nods at her and they continue their short walk in silence.

Caleb's body radiating the comfort that someone can only give to another person from years of knowing each other, from having a type relationship which can only come from the debts of childhood friendship and love.

He knows that is what she needs, a strong pillar to be able to hold her up in these trying times.

Something he wished he had in his younger years. He eventually got it when he met with the guardians, with Cornelia.

"We're here." the man finally says opening his front door.

Hope follows in behind him and Caleb goes right after her.

On a bed at the far end of the room they see a man lying on the bed. He looks to be sleeping. At a closer distance Hope is finally able to identify who it is. She lets out a sound of despair as she races to the bed.

"Matt!" She finally breaths out as she grabs his hand and kneels beside the bed. "Oh, Matt, what has happen to you?"

Caleb at the sound of the name of her boyfriend's name goes to the man that has found him and has a quiet conversation with him. The villager after a while of chatting nods and gives the girl a sad smile before walking out of his home.

"What is wrong?" Hope asks the boy not turning to him. "What did that man said?" She chokes out in a strangle voice from her unshed tears.

"Hope, look at me." Caleb says waiting for the guardian to turn to him. When she does Caleb helps her up so they can be facing each other. "The villager's name is Andres. As soon as Mat appeared he brought him in here while his brother, Anton, went to get the doctor."

"How is he?" She says.

Caleb takes hold of both of her hands and kisses the back of the hands. That makes her take in a breath, readying her self for the worst.

"Matt, seems to be very bruise. Like he has been in a recent fight of some sorts," Caleb slowly lets go of her hands. "He will make it. All he needs is some rest."

Hope throws herself at Caleb and crushes him with a very strong hug. She starts to openly weep into his chest. Caleb slowly touches her hair trying to reassure her everything will be okay. That she has nothing to worry about.

A few minutes later the crying stops and her hold on him loosens. They hold each other like that until the door to the home once more opens. At that moment they pull apart and the moment that Hope sees Andres she gives him a strong hug.

Caleb feels a tug at his heart at the sight. His stomach begins to do flip flops in him.

"You sure are strong." Andres says as Hope pulls away after a few seconds.

"I am just very great full for what you did for, Matt." She says beaming up at him.

Andres smiles back at her but motion for Caleb to come away from the girl the moment Hope takes her place once more next to her boyfriend.

"What is wrong?" Caleb whisper's to the man once he is out of earshot from Hope.

"I don't know about this fellow." The man begins. "There is something fishy about him that I don't trust. Even my brother felt it."

"What do you mean?" Caleb asks listening closer.

"I am not sure, but I would keep my eye on this guy."

Caleb narrows his eyes looking over at the couple.

"Thank you." He finally answers.

"Princess Hope," the man says as the girl turns to face the two males. "I would be staying over at my brother's next door if you need anything call on either one of us."

She nods and turns back to the man lying on the bed. Andres winks at Caleb before grabbing a bag and walking out.

A few hours later all ten guardians were in the little home including Caleb and his father.

"Are you sure you don't want any company?" Ice asks once more.

"Really, I'll be okay. All of you need your rest. So go back to the palace." Hope answers getting annoy at her friends insistence of staying.

"Someone needs to be here just incase anything comes up." Caleb says. Cornelia glares at him, but he doesn't notice. "So one of the girl's will be very helpful, that way if something happens they can go for help."

"Look it is already enough that Matt and I are staying at this home. I don't want to impose and have another body in here for the night." Hope answers.

"But…" Kay begins.

"Don't worry girls." Caleb's dad cuts in. "If anything Caleb and I don't live very far from here, we'll keep an ear and eye on them."

The girls let out groans as Caleb pouts and puts his arms over his chest. He was thinking of Andres words and didn't want to leave Hope alone with that...man, the man she calls a boyfriend. Unfortunately he doesn't want to alert anyone of a suppose danger so he decides to keep his mouth shut and keep an eye open himself.

"You see, I'll be alright." Hope says. "Now shoo, go to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Everyone leaves then saying there goodbyes as they hug and kiss the wary princess.

Caleb's father sees the young man drop in a chair when he comes back from saying goodbye to his girlfriend. He sees him rub his face and looks sullenly out the window.

"Is everything alright, son?" He finally asks.

"Yeah," he lies. "I am just a little worried, that's all."

"You know something? I don't believe you, but I also know you won't tell me what is wrong so I'll just go to bed." He walks over to his bed and turns to face his son once more. "Are you going to sit there all night?"

"No, I'll just keep an eye out for a while."

"Alright just don't stay up to long." The dad says lying down.

"I won't."

Caleb wakes up with a start. He didn't even notice when he fell asleep. As he looks out the window he sees a shadow in the dim light of the rising sun coming out of Andres' home.

He quickly jumps up and runs right after that person. When he turns that person around he sees the worry look on the face of the woman in his arms. Then his heart falls to his stomach as tears begin to fall from her eyes.

So I think this is a good place to stop the story. So what happens, you ask. You'll have to wait and see.

FYI: the story is coming to an end soon. How sad, I think I am going to cry, sniff, sniff.

Sorry for the silliness, I think I am hipper or something today. So unlike me, whatev.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

Yay, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

"What is wrong?" Caleb says shaking the crying girl. "Talk to me."

"Its…I…" she stammers trying to pull away from his grasp. "I have to go to the palace."

She finishes with a slight whine.

"Hope, talk to me, what is wrong? Where is Matt? Did he hurt you?" He says while each word he utters keep rising in volume.

"Shh." The princess says quietly. "We don't want to wake the whole village."

Caleb lets go of her and run both of his hands through his hair.

"Then answer me." He finally says.

"I don't know where Matt. For some reason I fell asleep and when I woke up he was gone." She says as a fresh flood of tears start streaming down her cheeks. "I have no idea where he is. All I know is that he is gone and…"

"And what?" He says almost screaming.

"I don't know where the crystal is." She finishes looking away in shame.

"What do you mean that you don't know where the crystal is?" He says trying to keep his temper down.

"Well, we left the palace so quickly this morning that I don't remember if I had it with me or…"

"Come on." He says pulling her towards the palace by the arm. "We better hope that it is in your room."

She nods in agreement as she lets herself be pull by the hand by Caleb.

An hour later Ellyon and the other guardian from Lilick find Hope and Caleb in the middle of the princess' room. Most of the furniture was up turn and there is items littering every inch of the floor.

In the middle of the mess kneels what looks to be a crying Hope with her hands covering her face and her body shaking from the unheard tears.

Standing next to her is a livid Caleb. His hands are ball up into fist and his face is red as he looks down on her.

"What happened here?" Ellyon asks.

"Hope, where is Matt?" Ice asks her friend walking towards her.

Ice stops at the look her friend has on her face once she looks up at her. A look despair and anger mix in with sadness makes her steps falter. Something is definitely wrong.

"Hope?" Mapple and Kay say coming in.

Lexa stands leaning on the doorframe next to the queen.

"He took it." Lexa says.

Hope looks at the other guardian with a surprise look.

"Sure looks that way." Caleb answers almost spitting out every syllable. "I knew I didn't trust him."

Kay, Mapple and Ice hug their leader as Lexa walks into the room and gives her leader a supporting smile.

"We are so screw." Hope finally answers. "He knows where my parents and along with their supporters. He has our power source and we can't get near the palace."

"Come on, Hope, don't blame yourself. We all trusted him." Lexa says kneeling in front of her friends. She has known the princess for years, exactly the day that she came home from Meridian, so she knows what she is thinking. "You had the dream but we all know how crypted your dreams can be. This was a risk we had to take."

"Don't worry, girl." Kay says standing up with the others. "We will fight till the end and your parents will be alright."

"We will fight to the death." Mapple says.

"Don't forget we have study all types of fighting. That includes hand in hand fights without our powers and all types of weapons." Ice says.

"And we will stick by your side." Ellyon says helping Hope stand up.

Hope gives them a small and honest smile.

"Thank you, all of you." Hope says looking around the room. "You have no idea how much your words have made me feel better."

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Caleb says grabbing the girl's hand. "Don't worry about her I'll make sure she'll be okay. You all should go back to bed because we will be up early and heading for Lilick the moment the sun comes out."

"Every time I am feeling down I would come here for a long walk." Caleb says as he walks hand in hand with his childhood friend. "Do you recognize this place?"

"It's been years, but I still remember." She looks up at him with a smile on her face. "I am actually surprise that you still remember."

"How can I forget? We use to run in these fields for hours. I also remember that one day I caught you and we fell. I fell on top of you and when I look at you I couldn't stop looking into your eyes."

"Then you lean down and gave me a sweet soft kiss." She finishes the story letting out a soft laugh. "It was so short, but we were just kids." She stops and looks away. "That was so long ago. Look at us now."

"Getting ready to go of to war on your home land." He says.

"By reminiscing of years so far back but not forgotten." She looks at him sadly. "Caleb?"

"Yes." He says looking down at her.

She smiles at him and shakes her head.

"What?" He says with laughter in her voice.

"It is nice to be here with you thinking about the past. I just wish I could see the future."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what will happen to me. I don't even see me ruling Lilick."

Caleb stops them in their tracks and makes her face him.

"Look I know this is a very tough time for you and your family, but I don't like what I am hearing. You sound like you are going to die tomorrow."

"Caleb, the crystal is gone. I can't even go to the palace where my royal powers are stronger. I am not saying that we won't win. I am just saying that I might not live long enough to see tomorrow."

"This is unbelievable. I will tell you this." He says pointing a finger to her face. "If that is how you honestly feel you're not going with us."

He then turns away from her and she lets out an unbelievable laugh.

"No, you are so not doing this to me." She walks to him and turns him around to face her. "You can't tell me what to do. We have been through this same conversation a lot of times. I am tired of it."

Caleb grabs onto her shoulders exasperated by this girl.

"If you want to go into war you need to have a clear head. You are a leader, Hope; you can't be talking like this. What would your friends say? Us? Your family?"

"I am scared, Caleb."

"I know." He says holding her tight onto his chest. "That is why I am going to stay by your side until the end."

"No matter what happens?" She asks in a childish voice.

"No matter what happens." He says kissing her on the top of her head. "I love you, Hope. I always will no matter if we marry other people and have children with them. Even if we end up finding our soul mates. You are my first real friend and love and that is something I will never forget."

"I know what you mean, because I feel the same way."

They lay down looking up at the night sky just like when they were children before the first light of day awakes them and they head back to the palace to get ready for the battle.

I hope you guys enjoyed this. If so don't forget to review, if you want. Anyway I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but no promises.


	15. Chapter 15

-1Chapter 15-

Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. If you want leave a review I appreciate them a lot. Also the end is coming soon. Who will Caleb stay with in the end? Just wait and see.

Just as the sun's first light rise from the horizon two great friends rise from the fields. Their destination: the Meridian palace. There is where their friends will be rising soon and face the dangers of war once they reach the land of Lilick.

What they will find there? No one knows, yet everyone is ready to see anything.

The time of truth is to come very soon.

Just as the two reach the castle's steps a man slightly resembling the young man, if not for their obvious age difference, reaches them with fear and then relief at seeing them.

"Where have you two been? I woke up this morning and didn't find either of you?"

"Matt, is playing the other side?" Caleb answers. "He took the crystal when Hope was sleeping."

"Are you guys sure?" the man asks with wide eyes.

"When I woke up he wasn't in bed and I couldn't find him anywhere. I look in my pockets as I felt something was missing. When I didn't feel the crystal I decided to head to the castle." Hope begins.

"At that moment I woke up and saw someone sneaking around." Caleb continues the story like he is the one telling it. "I surprise her and after she told me everything we headed to her room and turn everything upside down."

"Ellyon and the girls found us like that and we figure that Matt wasn't in our side and since he knows were my parents and the rest of there supporters are…"

"We will head of to Lilick and get this over with." Caleb finishes.

Caleb's dad stares at them for a while surprise. He hasn't seen two people talk as one in a long time. It can be very funny. He then smiles big at them and just shakes his head at their questioning look.

"So when are we leaving?" he finally says.

"As soon as possible. We already send a messenger to the other guardians." Ice says from the doorway.

"You guys should pack up too." Lexi says looking the three.

They nod and before Caleb leaves for his home he squeezes Hope's hand in reassurance.

"Lets go girls." Hope says heading to the palace.

Half an hour later ten guardians, two warriors, and a queen stand by the palace entrance. They all have with them a bag with supplies they might need since no one knows how long this will take.

Will, Irma, Terani, Cornelia, and Hay Lin are in their guardian form. They want to be prepare for the moment they step foot in the unknown land.

"Okay this what is going on. We are going to be in two groups." Caleb dad's say. "Lexi, Terrane, Ice, Irma, Will and I will be in one. The rest will be in the other."

"Even though we are in groups of two we will have something you call a buddy system. If you guys get separated from your group keep in touch with your partner. For this I did make some changes, dad. I want you to be with Cornelia and Mapple will go over to the other group. This is your partner: Lexi and Terrane, Ice and Irma, Will and Mapple. In the other group we have: Dad and Cornelia, Hay Lin and Kay, and Me and Hope. Any questions?"

"Yeah why are you with Hope?" Cornelia asks trying not to sound like a jealous girlfriend but every time it comes to that 'girl' she can't help it.

She now understands their relationship, but she can't help but wonder sometimes.

"Cornelia," Caleb begins softly. "can I talk to you for a second, alone?" he asks the earth guardian and she nods before she follows the once rebel leader. "I need you to understand something for me. They are people in the top of my list that I know if something happen to them I will probably go insane or die."

"You mean like Hope?" Cornelia says looking down on the ground.

"And you and my dad. Hope doesn't have her guardian powers right now, but she has some royal family powers, which are not so strong because they are technically not royalty, and she is very good fighter. I want you to protect my father as much as I want my dad to protect you. Your both very capable and I know I can trust one live to the others. This is just so I can have a peace of mind and not worry so much." Caleb says blushing a little.

"Oh, Caleb." Cornelia says wrapping her arms around him. "I will. I will protect your father like he was mine."

"And I know he'll protect you like you were his daughter."

They walk hand in hand towards the group. A smile is on the lips of everyone even though Hope's was a bit smaller.

"So are we ready?" Caleb's dad asks.

Everyone nods. Cornelia walks over to him as Caleb walks over to Hope and gives her hand a squeeze before letting go of it. At that show of affection the blonde girl turns her head away from her boyfriend and his friend.

"Group one go forward." he instruct. "When your in the other side spread out, and remember stick together specially with your partners."

Ellyon wishes them good luck one more time.

At that moment Lexi, Terrani, Irma, Ice, Will and Mapple step through the portal made by the Meridian queen.

"Group two follow me." Caleb says holding Hope hands while going after Hay Lin and Kay.

"Are you alright?" Caleb's dad asks the blonde guardian.

"Do you think Hope and Caleb will end up together?" Cornelia asks before scrunching her face as she realizes her question and the time she is asking it. "I am sorry this is not the right time or place. It's just that every time I see them together I feel like we are pulling apart."

"Don't worry about it Cornelia. If it is meant to be it will happen. If he is not your true love, yours will appear sooner or later. Don't forget you guys are still young." the dad answers.

At that moment Caleb's head appears from the portal. The two still fully in Meridian is shock to see his face so pale.

"What is taking you guys so long? We have to go." they nod and follow him bracing for the worst as Ellyon to wishes them the best.

"Oh my goodness." Cornelia says at the sight they are met with. "Hope." she says turning to the other girl who already has her sword drawn.

"Lets go." Hope simply says.

Alright if anyone reading this fic knows the name of Caleb's dad please inform me. I am getting quite tired of putting Caleb's dad all the time as you guys are probably tired of reading that. Like I said the end is coming. Until next time.


	16. Chapter 16

-1Chapter 16-

Thanks Angel and Devil cat for telling me the name of Caleb's daddy. Sorry I know it's a bit late but I usually have problems with fight scenes. I just hope it doesn't ruin the story.

So, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Before Hope can move much she feels a warm hand on top of her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Are you alright?" Caleb asks as he gets the princess' attention.

"I will be when this is all over." she answer leading her group away.

Caleb gives a quick nod before following her close behind.

"So were are we going from here?" Will asks reaching them.

"We will head to the outskirts of the land. You will follow the southern route, no actually, do you remember how to get to the last hideout, Will?" Hope asks the red headed guardian leader.

Will nods before pointing towards shadowy woods.

"That way, right?"

"Yes, if anything the girls will help you out. It is not hard. It might take a little longer to get there but by doing it this way we are going to be sure to meet together there." Hope smiles at her. "This is also the safest way I know. We will meet you all there safe and sound hopefully."

Will nods and gives everyone in the princess' group a hug.

"We will all meet again." Will says.

"We will." Caleb says smiling at his friends.

"We will." Hope echoes sending a kiss to all. "Let my ancestors be with everyone of you and keep you all safe through this journey."

The Lilick natives bows to their future queen while the rest nod to her.

-------------------

A pang of pain goes through Cornelia once more as she sees the pair way in front of her holding hands loosely as if it just happen automatically. Yet it could have, they have known each other since they were young.

Of course she knew this was neither the time nor hour to let her mind go wild at the thought of her darling, handsome boyfriend and his oldest friend.

Looking around her surroundings she didn't hear or see anything. They are walking with their backs close to a rocky wall. She stops for a second to kneel down and touch the ground.

It just felt like it was calling out to her.

Her small jump of surprise goes unnoticed by everyone but Julian, her group buddy.

The older man walks over to her and gives her a questioning look.

"I can feel you all." Cornelia says surprise with a frown on her pretty features. "Everyone that is walking, its like waves of echoes."

He nods with a small smile.

"I believe you are embracing your powers Cornelia." he continues after she gives him a puzzle look. "We are walking on earth. Moving the ground as our steps hit nature. This is a very magical land. You will be surprise at its hidden secrets."

"You been here before sir?" Cornelia asks getting up as they both head towards the back of the line.

"No, but the queen, Hope's mother, use to talk about it with so much detail. She said that they can harness the power of the land when the people are at peace with them or if they are at the palace."

"Then shouldn't we be heading towards the palace?" Cornelia asks.

"Not unless you want to send us to a trap." Caleb says as he walks towards his girlfriend and father. "There is technically no one there right now but it is probably being watched."

"What are you doing back here? Where is Hope?" Cornelia says staring straight into her boyfriends eyes.

"Up front where she is suppose to be. The question here is what are you two doing here you are suppose to be behind me." he says crossing his arms over his chest.

"Didn't think you notice." she mumbles before looking at him once more and answering while she follows Julian to their previously vacated spot. "I notice something curious."

"What is that?" Hay Lin asks as her friend passes by her and the wind guardian from earth's partner.

"I can feel your vibrations on the earth just by touching it." Cornelia says as she, Julian and Caleb take there spots.

"Well you are an earth guardian." Kay says. "Mapple was able to do the same thing."

"Then how did you guys got ambushed?" Hay Lin asks.

"Well we were walking on ice." Hope says from the front. "Ice and Mapple would have to do something they have never tried before and that is put their powers and mind to work as one."

"There was no time for that." Kay says quietly. "We didn't know where we were going. We were barely able to see."

"We were tired and…" Hope continues but stops shortly.

Caleb holds her shoulder to comfort her.

"It is okay." he says softly but her eyes gives no shine.

"No it isn't. It was all my fault. I was not prepare for it. But now I am." she says clenching her jaw. "I won't let us get hurt this time."

---------------------

"This seems to quiet." Irma says looking around her surroundings.

"I know but this is the safest way." Ice says.

"Why is that?" Will says from the front of the group.

"Only guardians can see it." Mapple answers.

"And royalty." Lexi puts in.

"Since you guys are not guardians from here…" Mapple states.

"You wouldn't have naturally seen it…" Lexi says.

"But the lands princess pointed it out for you to see." Ice says.

"We should be there soon." Will says after a moment of silence.

---------------

"We are here." Hope stopping at the edge and kneeling as she looks intently in front of her.

The rest of the group follow with Hay Lin, Kay, Julian and Cornelia kneeling between the princess and the once revel leader.

"Okay you guys," Caleb whispers. "get with your buddies and start looking around. Believe me when I say you will be able to say who is in our side."

"It looks so empty." Cornelia says standing up.

"Are you sure this is the last place your parents where at?" Julian asks the princess.

"Yes." she says quietly.

"Lets go." Caleb says kissing Cornelia's cheek before grabbing Hope's hand and walking forward.

After what felt like hours Hope and Caleb enter a room at the far end of the hidden headquarters.

Her mind goes back to that wonderful moment she spent dancing around with her boyfriend. Everybody's worries were left to the wind. She was just having fun with him.

Her traitorous ex-boyfriend.

At that moment the couple sees someone slam into there intertwine fingers.

Two sets of eyes look down at the young unfamiliar looking man that somehow looks so familiar. Like someone they've known for a long time.

Okay you guys know what to do to find out what happens next.

More importantly the end is coming.


	17. Chapter 17

-1Chapter 17-

Sorry for the long as wait, I been having some internet connection problems and a little bit of writer's block on this story. Don't you just hate it when you are so close to finish something, like it is in the tip of your tongue, or fingers whatever, but you just can't seem to put the right words together. I know I do.

Anyway here is the next chapter.

Hope and Caleb see a pale skin brown hair young man sprawl by their feet. What surprise them is the purple eyes that are staring up at them. There is something so familiar about them. They look oddly familiar to those of the princess.

"Who are you?" Caleb asks the man on the floor while placing Hope safely behind him.

"The question is who are you?" he asks.

"Listen here you." Caleb says angrily grabbing the purple eye guy from his shirt collar. "We are the ones asking the questions here. Who are you?"

The unknown guy kicks Caleb getting himself lose from the once rebel leader's grip. Just as the two are about to get into an all out fight Hope screams.

"Stop!!" she holds her hands up separating the two feuding people.

She holds them up and apart in a frozen state and that is how the others find them.

Hope is then surprise when the new guy was able to break through her spell.

"Hold on." she screams as she runs after his retreating form.

As she runs of Caleb painfully falls to the floor. Before Cornelia can help him up he jumps up and runs after Hope and that man.

"Let's go." Will says following after the three.

"Hold on." Hope once more calls out to the man.

The man stops and looks at her through his purple eyes.

"What do you want?" he says looking at her.

"I…I …it's just, I don't know." she admits frowning. "There is something about you I just can't place my finger to it." at that moment Caleb stops next to her. "We just want to know your name. Who you are and what you were doing in there."

"Well I don't want to give that kind of information." he says crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've never had anyone break through my powers like that before. The only people that can do that are my parents." she says as the other guardians stand behind her.

"My name is Ivan." he says. "I don't know how I did that honestly. I just wanted to get away from you and your barbaric boyfriend. Who thinks using your fists is a better way of getting what he wants."

"I apologize for that." she says walking towards Ivan. "He just gets a little out of hand at times, but he means well. He is just very overprotective of things he cares about."

Cornelia looks over at Caleb who is fighting the urge to run to the princess' side and make sure nothing happens to her.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asks as the princess stops talking and seems to be walking towards him like a zombie.

Once their eyes connect he also begins to walk towards her in a similar manor and before anyone reacts they extends their hands out to each other and entwine their fingers. As they do so a bright light surrounds them making their onlookers blind for several minutes.

"Hope!" Will and Caleb exclaim at the same time.

"What is going on?" Ice says as she notices her friend missing once their sight is back.

"Where did they go?" Kay asks looking around.

"Damn it, I knew he was no good." Caleb exclaims in anger.

"Caleb, son, calm down I don't think he will hurt her."

"This was all a trap dad. He ran away all innocently and stuff and I so stupidly let her get near him."

"Caleb, don't be so hard on yourself. You couldn't have predicted that this would have happen." Will says. "No one did."

Cornelia then wraps her arms around his neck trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry honey we will get your, our friend back safe and sound."

"Yeah Caleb. Hope is a strong girl." Mapple begins. "She has been in worst situations and has always manage to come out of them alive."

Caleb shrugs out of her hold as he is studying his father. He knows his dad is hiding something.

"What do you know dad?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Julian answers quickly.

"Oh, yes you do so you better speak now."

Julian sighs before answering.

"Alright, I might know something but I am not one hundred percent sure. I am almost sure that it is impossible."

"Just tell us, please." Will says.

"Alright I think you all should sit down for this." once everyone, except Caleb, settles down the older man begins the story he was told long ago. "I remember that on one occasion Hope's mother let it slip that she had two children…"

"But she only arrive with Hope." Caleb interrupts.

"I know." Julian answers. "So after her slip up my curiosity got to me and I began to question her. It took me about a week to break her down and eventually find out why she had said that. She told me that Hope wasn't the only child that she and her husband ever had. It turns out that they had twins. A boy and a girl to be more precise. She said other than the same skin tone and eye color they look nothing a like. Even their personalities were very different. But they were so close and they shared an unique power when they were close to each other."

"What happen to him?" Hay Lin asks.

"One day he was gone. No clue was left behind for them to try to find him. Except blood, the baby's blood."

"So they assumed the boy was killed instead of taken?" Irma asks.

"Wouldn't you?" Julian asks.

"I never heard of this." Kay says.

"I know, Hope never even mentioned it to me." Lexi says.

"I don't think she knows." Caleb says.

"Why wouldn't they tell her?" Will asks.

"To stop her from hurting some more." Caleb says.

They all look at him in surprise but no one dares say a word. They know how close the two were growing up so they know better than to question him. It was one of their secrets.

After a few moments of silence a bright light shines in front of them and once more Hope and Ivan is in their presence.

"I know where my parents are." Hope says with determination mix in with fright.

Okay I put a new character to this story for the simple reason that his presence will determine the future of them all. You might have figure out who he is but you still do not know whether he is good, evil, neutral, a double agent. Until next time.


	18. Chapter 18

-1Chapter 18-

I can't believe it took me so long to get another chapter up. Yet I am not surprise I seem to keep getting writer's block when I am close to finish a story.

Don't matter, here is the next chapter, enjoy.

Caleb quickly goes to the two and pulls her away from the stranger.

"What happened?" Ice asks as the rest of the group begins to surround them.

"I don't know but as soon as our hands touch we were transported to a place. We found my mom and dad there."

"Were was that?" Will asks not really wanting to know. She can just feel that whatever is the answer was not a good one.

"The palace." Ivan finally chips in.

The eyes of four of the five guardians from Lilick widen with surprise and fear.

"Why," Mapple's trembling voice cuts into the silence that have rang over the fighters. "do they have them over there?"

At that Hope's breath comes in and out in labor. She has seen what was happening to her parents and the awful sight has been burnt into the inside of her minds eyes.

"They are surely not…" Lexi trails of.

"Are they?" Kay asks.

Hope nods as she tries to hold her tears.

"That they are." her answer is barely audible.

"Oh honey." Ice says taking Hope into her arms.

"What is going on?" Cornelia asks what the rest wants to know.

The guardians from Earth plus the former rebels from Meridian turn their eyes towards the purple eye stranger, Ivan, knowing that Lilick's princess was unable to give such an explanation.

"They had them strapped into this machine. It look like it was taking their powers and so that they could control them or something. I am not sure all I know is that they looked like really bad."

"But why?" Terannee asks.

"So they can't take over the palace, the land. You name it." Lexi says. "There is nothing more powerful than the power source of the royals."

"That is why no one can take their place." Kay says. "Only the royals destined partners are born with such powers. They are usually dormant until the ceremony to awaken them is done. Until they marry in other words."

"The power they posses is in tune to that of the palace and the land." Ice continues.

"That is why we are at our most powerful at the palace. We can control a lot like there." Hope finally says standing straight. "We have to go to the palace and save my parents. If not our fight will be for not. It will be a battle we cannot win."

"How bad can it be?" Hay Lin asks.

"We wont even get to see the castle." Lexi answers.

"Were you spotted?" Kay says turning to the pale princess.

"I don't think so." she answers.

"But we almost did if it wasn't that I grabbed her hand before she can move any further." Ivan says earning a frown from Caleb.

"Well what did you expect from me." the girl in question while glaring at him. "Those are my parents not to mention the future of this country that are tittering between life and death. Do you have any idea how being drain of your powers feels like?" she finishes poking him on the chest. "Well I do and it feels like you are dying. It doesn't matter whether you were born into the family or not our destinies are known from before our birth. There can be a peasant out there right now and have this power dormant in them."

"A soul mate." Kay mouths to the people that didn't understand what is going on.

Ivan look into the familiar set of purple eyes in front of him. He has no words to say after the princess' outburst. He knows she is right for if it was his parents, that if he even knew his real parents or who they even were, he might react the same.

Hope sees a flash of compassion go through the boy's eyes before she is once more looking into the cool eyes of the not caring persona she has learn to live with for the past hour or so. She just wants to leave him there and go with the rest but there is a part inside of her that is telling her to take him with them.

To let him see and feel at lease something he has long forgotten.

Ivan steps back from the intensity of the purple eyes of the girl in front of him.

"Well, I guess I should let the lot of you go then. I would hate to keep you. You have a king and queen along with this land to save and I would hate to be the one to stop you." he says.

Caleb walks to Hope and grabs her elbow to stir her away only to be held back by her resistance.

"Why don't you join us?"

"Well because I have never let this matter sway me one way or the other. You see I am a survivor and as so I am not an idiot. I will not join either your cause or their's. This is your fight princess not mine." he says starting to walk away.

"How can you be sure of that?" Julian asks as the young man begins to get out of sight. "I bet you have never met your parents. That the reason for it is that the war has taken them away from you. Don't you want to know what happen to them? Who they are? Or if they even loved you?"

"You see that is how we both see things differently." Ivan says turning to stare at Julian. "The way I see it is that my parents abandoned me as a child. Why? I really don't know or care." he gives a small shrug. "All I know is that I been left to fend for myself for a long time."

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" Hope says stepping forward.

"No, neither do I care. I am sorry that you had see your parents like that princess but if your looking for someone to feel sorry for you, you are looking at the wrong man. I don't feel sorry for no one. That also includes myself. Good luck." he says walking of again.

"You are a coward!" Hope screams to his retrieving form. "You've always been one, Edwin!"

That name made Ivan turn to look at her in surprise. Both their eyes connect in such a state. He is familiar with the name but can't quite place it and she isn't even sure why she said it in the first place, let alone to him of all people.

In a blink of an eye Ivan appears in front of her.

"What did you say?" he says in a soft growl.

She looks down and around as if finding the words as everyone looks at them in surprise. Her eyes then snap back to his.

"I said you have always been a coward Edwin. You always did prefer the easy way out and around. You haven't change one bit."

I believe this a good spot to end the chapter. What do you think of it I would like to know. If not till next time, and hopefully it wont take me as long to update.


	19. Chapter 19

-1Chapter 19-

I am back. I think. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Please review at the end of the story. It might motivate me to get to the end sooner. Of course if you don't want this story to end think of it getting to the next chapter.

Hope starts to rub her temples trying to comprehend what she just said, and why she said it.

Julian slowly walks to the two and puts a hand in each of their shoulders. Ivan is looking at the ground deep in thought.

"Why does it sound so familiar?" the young man finally asks looking over to the older man.

Caleb nods at his dad. Trying to encourage him to speak up. He knows it is time that they knew the truth. He walks over to his friend and grabs one of her hands holding it up to his chest.

Hope turns to him and gives him a small grateful smile before turning to the man that was a big part of her life when her father was stuck at war.

"You both know the truth." Julian speaks looking at Ivan pointedly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ivan says looking away as Hope's eyes get wide.

"You mean he can be my brother. That that boy, Edwin, is not from my imagination. He is, he could be…" she just points at the other boy.

"That is nonsense." Ivan says pulling away from them. "My family abandoned me as a child. That is what I know and stand by. I am out of here."

"Please help us. Even if you are not my brother you are the only one that can help us get to the palace in time." Hope walks over to him. "Without you it can take a long time, and who knows what will happen."

Ice walks over to the young man.

"Please, we need your help." the water guardian pleads.

"This is not my fight." he says staring into the eyes of Ice. "I…"

"If you come I'll personally make sure that nothing happens to you. You will make it out alive, Ivan, Edwin, whatever your name is, we will all make sure of that."

He stares at the pretty girl in front of him before turning to his 'sister'.

"Fine," he breaths out. "I'll help, but I better not be in trouble for doing this."

"We'll make sure nothing will happen to you. All we want is for you to help me take us there. After that, if you can, just go off and leave the rest to us." Hope says.

"That is all you want me for?" he asks with a frown on her face.

"You don't want to get involve, and we will respect your wishes. So all you have to do is help us get there. Maybe out if possible." Hope says with a shrug.

"I…" he begins.

"You'll be fine." Ice says placing a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing bad can happen to you. We get there, you hide and just hope for the best."

"At least we will try our best." Irma says knowing that Ice and her was going to have to protect him.

"So?" Will says stepping up to Hope's side.

"What is going to be?" Hope finishes giving the boy in front of them a smile.

"Okay, I'll help. I will do anything possible." he answers.

"You don't need to fight." Hope says.

"I know." he answers with a warm smile. "But you never know, I am unpredictable."

"Ha, don't I know it." she mumbles before a... "Thank you." Hope says throwing her arms around him to the dislike of one ex rebel leader.

-----

"So we all know what we have to do?" Julian says twenty minutes later.

"Yes!" the group says together.

"We will be looking for the queen and king." Irma says.

"The rest will try to look for the prisoners and set them free making sure the ones that can fight and want stay while the rest evacuate the palace." Hay Lin says.

"And Hope and I will try to see if we can find Mat and get her heart back so the rest can power up before the battle. Then we will join in the search for her parents." Caleb says wrapping an arm around Hope's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he whispers into her ear once he finishes speaking to the group.

Hope turns to him after her eyes go back to normal.

"Yes. No, I don't know." she says shaking her head and then looking up into his eyes. "Anything can go wrong. We can fail in this mission. We can all di…"

"This can be over today." he stops her ranting then kisses her forehead. "I will always be there for you, Hope. You have always been my best friend, and I have always love you like I have never loved anyone before."

"I know. I feel the same way. You will always be my number one man no matter what happens and who we are with. Friends before anything else." Hope says kissing his cheek.

"Its good to know."

They both turn to find the others ready.

"Ready to go?" Will asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Hope says as they both nod.

Cornelia then signals Caleb over to side. The young man releases his childhood friend and follows his girlfriend to a secluded area.

"I want you to be careful." she says looking down and playing with his shirt as she avoids his eyes that are full of emotions. "Neither of you have powers, and with just the two of you…"

Caleb stops her by giving her a sweet, short kiss.

"Don't worry about us. Would you be alright?" he asks her looking at her intently once their eyes finally meet.

"We will be alright. Don't worry, unlike you we have fire power." a flower then begins to bloom between them. "Well earth power." she pulls the flower and gives it to him. "For luck."

"Please, just keep an eye on each other's back. I don't know what will happen to me if I lose either one of you."

"Don't worry about us, just stay alive." she turns and finds Hope hugging Julian. "Both of you stay alive."

Caleb turns towards the place his girlfriend is looking at and a small loving smile is place on his lips as he watches two of the three people he cares the most about interact.

"We'll be fine."

One last kiss and they join the group. Caleb walks to his father and they hug.

"It is time." Julian says.

"Everyone form a circle and hold hands." Hope directs before taking a hold of Caleb's hand and then Ivan's.

"Here we go." Ivan says before a loud pop is heard and no one was left behind.

So, what you think? Reviews, please.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-

Believe me I been trying to get this chapter up for like ages, and I am sorry for taking so long. I hope you forgive me and just enjoy this. Reviews are appreciated.

A group of ten guardians and two former rebel leaders appear with a soft pop in an abandon room somewhere in the lower levels of the huge palace.

Each group leader gives a quick nod to each other before separating into their own missions, hoping to see each other well soon.

Holding his hand tightly, Hope pulls Caleb up deeper into the lower levels. Confuse, but still trusting the woman's instinc, the former rebel leader follows her to an area that seems to be calling out for her.

They look inside an empty abandon looking room, and something about the moist stone walls seem to scream trap to the tall handsome man.

When Caleb sees the princess moving towards the room he holds her arm back.

"Were are you going?" he asks in a low hiss.

"In there. Where do you think I am going?"

"Something doesn't feel right about this."

"I know Caleb. I can feel it, but what can we do. This is the way," Hope says looking into the room once more.

"Is anything happening between you and that Ivan dude?" Caleb suddenly blurts out before covering his mouth with his hands.

His eyes widden at the realization of what he just blurted out.

…

"Ivan, wait," Ice says as she and Irma ran after the unfamiliar young man.

Both girls stop for a short moment trying to take deep breaths.

"Where do you think he is going," Irma asks the other girl before running once more after the man that has slowed down so they can keep up with him.

Ice just shrugs as in answer.

….

"Are you honestly asking me that at this moment," Hope asks turning to the man next to her with her hands on her hips.

"I…" Caleb says looking down at his feet.

"Caleb, look at me," Hope's soft voice filters in. "You have no right to ask that."

"I…"

"and though I have no reason to answer you," this makes Caleb look up to her once more. "no there is nothing going on. He is… I don't know really what he is. But if you haven't realized it, I think there is something going on between him and Ice."

"Right," Caleb says with a half smile realizing how true she was about the Ice and Ivan situation.

"Were…are you jealous?"

"Why… I… what makes you think that?"

She leans up and gives him a small kiss on the lips.

"Probably cause I felt jealous when you kissed Cornelia," Caleb blushes at her confession. "We should get going."

"If anything happens you must know something," Caleb says pulling her back towards his body. She looks up to him. "I have never stoped caring about you. You are- and always will be- the love of my life. No matter what happens to us."

Hope intertwines her fingers with his.

"I love you too."

What they don't notice is that their hands give out a quick golden glow before they let go of each other and enter the cave like room.

…

"Ivan," Ice finally stops the young man. "What is going on? You seem to be in some kind of mission. We have things to take care of you know?"

"I know," the young man says turning to them, "but there is a pull for me to get over here. It feels like this is the way to what we are looking for. To them."

"Them who?" Irma asks. "Hope's parents?"

"I guess," he frowns. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Don't worry I believe you," Ice says placing a small hand on his shoulder.

'_Maybe he is Hope's twin,'_ Ice thinks.

The other water guardian just looks between them before saying something.

"Fine, lead the way," she says signalling forward.

…..

"Eww," Cornelia says as she lays eyes on the prisoners' guards from a safe distance. "We have to get through them."

"It looks like it," Will says wrinkling her nose at the stench that finally reaches the groups nostrills.

"What is that smell," Hay Lin says covering her nose.

"Dispair," Julian answers looking at the sullen faces of the people that were closes to those green and red large lizard like beings.

"They usually live in the outskirts of our lands," Mapple says with a bit of confussion, "they were there to protect our borders."

"What are they doing here then," Teranee asks.

"What else, they have been lured to the dark side," Lexi says.

Kay nods before continuing to explain.

"Which is not hard concidering they been wanting to reach the palace grounds for centuries,"

"So how do we fight them," Will asks ready to go.

"They can't be killed," Lexi says. "The moment that happens they just come back stronger and bigger than before."

"But they can be knocked down and probably imprisoned," Mapple says after a while of silence.

"Like I said before, how do we go ahead and do that," Will asks.

"With luck," Mapple says with a small shrug.

"I say we separate and concord," Jullian says. "There are only three of them so we have the advange of numbers."

The girls nod in agreement.

"And whoever is free first we must try to let the prisoners out," Will says.

"Right," answers a quiet affirmative.

"Remember girls," Kay says. "Use the magic in this land for help. This palace is full of magic that will make us stronger."

….

Caleb and Hope enter the room cautiously back to back.

"Well look who finally decided to come and play," a voice come from nowhere.

"Who's there," Caleb says getting closer to Hope and holding his sword tighter.

"Who do you think," Matt says from behind him as the dissilution charm is taken away. "Miss me, sweetie."

"You have no right to talk to her," Caleb growls out to the young man he hates so much. "Just hand over the heart and leave her alone."

"Oh, I see now. I leave her for a few days and you already moved into my territorie," Matt says crossing his arms over his chest as he stares at his ex girlfriend who is now standing next to the Medirian man. "Has she slept with you as well?"

"You shut your mouth," Caleb says throwing himselt towards the other man before hitting an invisible bubble which makes him fall several feet away from Matt.

"Caleb," Hope says running over to the fallen and daze man.

"Something funny about Lilick's royalty and there love ones," Matt says looking at Hope in her eyes. "it seems that we get powers as well. All it took is for me to be engage to you," he finishes with a smirk.

"But we are no longer engage," Hope says looking at him with disdain as she craddles Caleb's head in her lap. "Not to mention I never trully loved you."

"It doesn't seem to matter, and though that is very truth about us no longer being engage my status doesn't change because your parents are no longer in power. The power transfer is stuck with me, because they never change it."

"What did you do my mother and father?" she asks as she helps Caleb sit up and lean against her side.

"Nothing princess," he says in a mocking voice. "Your parents, the ex king and ex queen, are still alive. At least for now."

Hope rubs her hands together very fast and as the hands separate a big ball of light is release and flies towards the man that is standing. The only problem is that it hits the invisible bubble around Matt and reflects towards a wall.

"You wouldn't like to hurt your future husband now, Hope. Who knows what the repercussion of killing me would do you and your people."

"I hate you."

"I love you too, sweetie," he blows her a kiss and walks out the room.

Before either Caleb or Hope can get near the entrance bars drop getting them stuck that awful room.

"Matt," Hope screams out to him. "Where is it?"

"Do you mean this," Matt says taking out her heart. "It is were it belongs. With me."

He turns around once more and sticks it on his back pocket as he walks away in long purposeful strides.

Caleb stands beside Hope as she whispers something he can't make out and then lets out a long breath.

…..

Through the castle five guardians come into their full powers.

The other five guardians feel energize like nothing they have felt before.

Meaning: the fight has now turn in their favor.

Okay, I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for the long wait so I am trying to get started up again.

I would love to receive reviews too.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-

I am happy to put up a quick update. I hope you guys enjoy it. I also want to thank HeartofPinksol for reviewing so much on this story.

"Alright," Ice says as she feels her powers coming into her. "Caleb and Hope did it."

The girls continue following the young man as another set of guardians, at a different location, appear and with Julian and the earth guardians the powered up girls continue fighting side by side.

…..

"Uhhh," Hope groans in frustration, "this is not even making a dent to the bars."

"Maybe I can help," Caleb says taking out his sword.

"Oh yeah Caleb. Your sword is so wonderful that it can cut right through the bars."

"You never know," he shrugs walking away from the bars that imprison them.

Once he is on the other side of the room he runs as fast as he can towards the bars with his sword ready to strike.

…..

As the last lizard like creature falls unconscious, the group joins the now free prisoners.

"We need to get them out," Cornelia says looking at the tire, worn out ex prisoners.

As the girls helps to secure the people away from the palace, which will soon become a war zone, Julian is recruiting as many strong and willing men and women to help in the takeover of the palace.

…..

"Hope, calm down," Caleb says grabbing her by her arms.

"How can I," she asks looking into his eyes. "There is a war outside these walls and we are stuck in here with no way out."

Caleb pulls away and runs his hands through his hair before sighing in exasperation.

For some reason when he growls and extends his hands towards the bars a ball of light erupts from his hands and hits the bars.

"How did you do that?" she asks as they stare at each other with wide eyes.

"I don't know," he says confuse.

"I don't know what this is about but it might help. Try to do it again when I tell."

After he nods Hope summons up both her guardian and royalty powers to produce a bright ball of light. Just as she is about to let it go she nods to the man beside her and both balls of lights hit the middle of the bars.

Once the couple can see once more, they see that together they have been able to produce a dent to their prison bars.

"I think we found a way out," Hope says with a big smile.

…..

"Hold on," Ivan says sticking out an arm to hold back the two water guardians running right behind him.

"What is going on," Irma asks looking around him to take a peek at the room they were about to enter.

All three look inside a big room where a huge contraption is. Inside they see a guard pushing a beautiful, older woman dress in rags being drag to whatever that thing is for.

"Is that…" Irma begins.

Both Ivan and Ice nods solemnly.

"Oh goodness," Irma says. "What are we going to do? There are too many people in there for us to fight by ourselves. We need our back up."

She says looking around her for the rest of the Calvary.

"Let's give the rest a few minutes to catch up," Ice says knowing it would be a bad idea to go in unprepared. "If they don't hurry up we could at least try to get in, or do something."

At that moment a loud screams rips out of the throat of Hope's beautiful queen mother.

…..

"Ahh," Hope says doubling over in pain.

"What is it," Caleb asks holding her in his arms.

"They are hurting them. I can feel it," she says looking at him with tears shinning in her arms.

"We need to get out of here," he says looking over at the dented bars.

"I have an idea," she says looking at him and holding her hand out to him.

He gives her a puzzle look before taking her hand. Both concentrating their powers and as one they then let go of it at the same time.

A bright light blinds them both as Caleb uses his body to protect her of any harm.

"Let's go," he says as they pull away from each other and noticing the huge whole where the bars use to stand on proudly.

…..

"What is wrong?" Cornelia stops as she sees Ice and Irma holding onto a quivering Ivan.

"We don't know," Irma says standing up straight and seeing the big group behind her friend.

There were more people than they ever thought. Not only is Julian and the other guardians following behind the blond earth guardian, there is also a few of the strongest prisoners that are willing to fight for their land.

"Were is Hope and Caleb?" Will asks nearing them as she looks with concern at the young man standing between Irma and Ice.

"We haven't seen them yet," Ice says as Ivan soon stops shaking.

"I hope nothing bad happened to them," Haylin says. "How you feeling Ivan?"

"Better," he says with a small grimace.

"I don't think that we would still be in guardian form if they were injured," Mapple says as the big group hides into a side hall.

"She is the one that hold us together," Kay says nodding.

"The question is, where are they," Cornelia asks.

At the end of the hall they see a couple running towards them. They barely recognize Hope as her guardian form is now different.

She is no longer in just her purple, black and pink guardian outfit. Her dark long hair is now up in an elegant bun with a small gold and diamond tiara on the top. Her pale skin is glowing in a gold gleam that is only diminished by the shine in her light purple eyes.

That is not all, the once rebel leader now seems to be different but at this moment no one is able to place it.

"What happened to you guys," Terrane and Lexi asks at the same time.

"We got imprisoned by Matt," Caleb says.

"We couldn't get freed that is why it took us so long to get here. Have you guys found my parents?" Hope asks not getting the point of the girls' actual question.

"Yes, they are in the throne room," Ivan says before both he and Hope double over in pain once more.

"Hope," Caleb says holding her in his arms tightly.

"Ivan," Ice says running to his side, just as Caleb helps Hope.

"Are you guys okay," Will asks.

"What is going on," Kay asks.

"We need to act fast," Hope says straightening up with the help of Caleb.

"They are getting hurt," Ivan finishes.

"How," Will asks with concern.

"I am not sure, but I don't how much longer they have," Hope says. "It feels like their power is being sucked out of them."

"Okay then, we need a plan," Caleb says getting right to business as he holds onto Hope's waist.

Hope you guys liked the chapter. The end will be near so and I will try to update as soon as possible.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-

Sorry for the long wait. I've had a bit of writer's block in this story. But I am back and hope to finish it very soon.

It was all set.

The first attack will start as the now free prisoners will run into the room with anything and everything they can use as a weapon in their hands.

"Be careful," the royal guardian says to the men and woman in all her royal glory.

"Don't do anything too rash," Ivan says standing next to her looking just as powerful as the guardian princess.

The guardians and rebels hide near a hall using some sort of invisibility spell came from Hope as the first form of attack commenced.

After a long and loud sound is heard shaking the walls of the palace, the group then watches a whole army of monsters appear from every nook and cranny from the palace halls. They knew that they still were some outside the battlefield but for now it would work.

"Go," Caleb says to his father.

And the second force of attack go to help the ex prisoners. All guardians, with the exception of Ice and Hope, follow Julian into battle.

The plan was that once all chaos is unleash Hope, Ivan, Caleb, and Ice would try to free the royal couple.

"Take them away," a loud booming voice is heard, and the quartet takes that as there cue to get into action.

Before running into the thrown room Ice and Caleb lock eyes and an agreement is made between the two.

Take care of Ivan and I'll take care of Hope. Caleb's mind scream to the water guardian. She agrees by taking Ivan's wrist and leading him in the opposite way as Hope and Caleb.

A scream is heard and Caleb turns just in time to see Cornelia being thrown off her earthly ride of thick roots. Before he can say or even move from his spot he sees Mapple helping her.

"We have to go Caleb," Hope says pulling at his arm and signaling towards Ivan and Ice who are now ahead of them across the room. "We must get there at the same time as them."

"I know," Caleb says stepping up his pace and practically dragging the princess behind him.

In the middle of the battle is the prisoners who wants to get revenge on their unjustly imprisonment. They had the upper hand at the begin, but once the bell was rang out throughout the palace they were overwhelmed by the numbers of fighters that came to the aid of the dark side.

Fortunately for the fighters of the Royal Family backup came soon after the monsters with the arrival of their own guardians and the ones from earth. All with the exception of the Royal Guardian and the water guardian though.

Both forces are able to draw to an even match with those they oppose.

Everyone fights in hope that they can get an edge from one another.

…

Just as the guards begin to drag the weaken king and queen two small balls of light stops them in their track. The guards turn to see Ivan and Ice standing right behind them.

"You're not going anywhere," Ivan and Ice says together.

"Says who," one of the guards says with an ugly sneer. "You think the both of you can stop us."

"Not without us," Caleb says as he and Hope reach the group up front.

"Well looky here," an evil feminine voice says from one of the hidden passages. "We are finally good enough to be in the presence of the princess."

"Who are you," Hope says looking at the beautiful, dark woman in front of them.

"Of course you wouldn't remember me princess," the woman says mockingly. "Who would ever remember their first nanny. I practically raised you and your brother," she says turning to Ivan. "But I am pretty sure the little prince here remembers me. He did live under my roof for about ten years before he ran away."

Ivan clenches his fists together, taking a guarded stance from her words as the memories of his horrible youth begins to come back to him.

"What are you talking about," Ice asks staring at the woman.

"How do you think little prince Edwin got out of this palace unnoticed," she turns to the king and queen. "You were going to kick me out. Push me aside like trash. After all my years of dedication."

"How," the queen begins.

"I been planning this for years. Of course I had to change my plans once the prince ran away, but that wouldn't stopped me," she looks at Hope. "With you being a guardian it made everything so much easier. All I needed was the power of your parents to take over the palace."

"So you're the one behind this," Caleb says.

"Of course," she says smirking at them as she looks behind them. "And it looks like I'll get my way soon."

The four open mouth teens turn to the battle, and see that the forces of darkness were slightly but surely winning the battle.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Caleb and Ice say together and start to fight of the guards.

Emilia, the once royal nanny and now dark witch, calls out for more guards to keep the royal family from uniting.

While Ice and Caleb attack head on Hope and Edwin went around to get to their parents.

Soon there is Caleb, Hope, Ice and Edwin against Emilia and four guards.

"You are outnumbered," the evil nanny says. "Take them."

As the four guards went against the four fighters Emilia is able to send two power suppressing cords to her prisoners. Unfortunately for her the king is able to dodge out of the way and send a shock wave towards her, but Emilia is too fast and she quickly hides behind the queen subdue queen.

She is outnumbered. The four guards fall to the floor and it looks like the prisoners and guardians are overpowering the other warriors.

"Let my wife go," the king says as his daughter and Caleb stands to his left and Edwin and Ice to his right.

"No, why should I? She is my bargaining chip now."

"Hold hands," the king instructs the teens.

All four link hands together and the king then take the free hands of his two children.

An energy begins to fill the air, and everyone fighting stops what they are doing to stare at the powerful royal king and the teens around him. The front of the thrown room begins to crackle and a shinny dome begins to surround all in the front.

"Concentrate your energy into happy thoughts," the king instructs them.

Ice begins to think of bringing the happy life they all once enjoyed. To have smiling faces all around town as she walks around the market place with her friends and hopefully Ivan, or who they all know now as prince Edwin.

Edwin-Ivan- begins to think of what his life will be like now with his parents and twin sister. No more running away and traveling from land to land. He now can have what he was looking for, and if everything goes right he might have a loving wife in the water guardian Ice.

The king just thinks of having his wife in his arms once more. For them to be happy with their children once they have unleash the evil hold that the ex nanny has place in their land.

Hope begins to think of finally fulfilling her destiny of Guardian of the Heart. To finally be able to be free to do what she wants once they are able to conquer their land once more. She will be free to do as she pleases, at least for a short time before her learning to be a queen classes start up again, but that was not going to put a damper into her happy feelings.

Caleb thinks of finally settling down. To make a life with his new wife, which he can't tell if it's the beautiful, blond Cornelia or the purple headed princess Hope, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that he will find love and will no longer have to worry about fighting for his freedom.

But who knows he might be call into duty every once in a while but that will not bother him at all. Who doesn't need a little action every once in a while?

The energy around them begins to become more intense. A huge ball of energy begins to grow bigger and bigger in front of the king. Colors of purple, red, light and dark blue, and gold begin to dance around together, making it stronger by the second.

Emilia, knowing that not even the subdue queen would be able to save her tries to leave without anything actually happening. Knowing she can no longer blink out of there she turns around to run.

Two steps into her run the light of energy is hurl her way. It goes through the queen with no effects to her, but as soon as it begins to near the evil nanny witch the beautiful dark woman begins to turn into ashes.

Loud screams begins to erupt from her luscious black lips.

Once there is nothing left a gasp from the queen makes the teens and king look back. Back in the battle field all the monsters and alliances of Emilia begin to become ash as well. Everyone in the light side watches in amazement as all of them disappear.

"We did it," Hope says turning to Caleb only to find him looking down at her with a loving smile. "We did it," she says once more smiling brightly at him before throwing herself at him.

Caleb catches Hope in a strong hold. After a few seconds he looks around and sees Ice and prince Edwin holding each other as well as the king holding the trembling queen.

"Yes we did," Caleb finally whispers down at her making her face him once more.

"Caleb," says a cheerful, male voice pulling him out of his little world with Hope.

Caleb looks around, and Hope and him sees Julian coming towards them with the rest of the guardians near to him.

Caleb suddenly lets go of her when he sees Cornelia's dazzling smile. He runs to hug his dad before hugging his unharmed girlfriend and placing a small kiss on her lips.

"I am happy to see you all alright," he says not letting go of Cornelia, just keeping his arm around her shoulders keeping her press to his body.

"Any casualties in our side," Ice asks as she nears the group with the royal family with her.

The ex prisoners now begin to surround the group.

"None that are deadly," one of the prisoners says bowing to the four royals. "We are glad to have been part of the royal families success.

"We are very happy to have such loyal and loving subjects," the queen says smiling dazzling at them.

"Let us help your wounds," the king says as him and the queen use as much power possible to heal all the injure in the room.

"Thank you, your highnesses," a woman warrior says bowing to all of them.

"Now let us all rest," Hope says stepping into her princess and leader role.

"And we shall celebrate in few days," Edwin says smiling hugely at all the cheers that erupt around them.

It sure was going to be a day and night of celebration once they've all recover from this ordeal.

…..

A week later a lot of people comes inside the palace walls to celebrate the end of darkness in their lands. All are happy and proud to survive such ordeal while everyone also whisper of the return of the young and absent prince Edwin, once known as the loner, traveler Ivan.

With joyous tears and loving hearts everyone throughout the land accepts their next to be king, prince Edwin.

Of course no one is more happy than his royal family.

Hope will be able to travel like she has always yearn for.

The king and queen will be able to make both their children happy. Not to mention they would be able to spend some much needed time with their young and once missing son.

Edwin will now have the family he has always yearn for, though he never will admit such a thing. And he will also be able to spend some alone time with the beautiful, blue water guardian.

His world has definitely become better.

Everyone's life has certainly become better.

Well maybe not all, yet. Not for a couple still out there would their lives straighten up soon. It will take time for both Caleb and Cornelia to right what became wrong.

A long time for now.

I got this chapter done, yay! Alright, just to let you know this is not the ending. There is still one more chapter and it will all be done.

Hopefully I'll have the last chapter out soon, and I hope you guys are happy and not mad that I haven't done it before. I actually thought I had more chapters to do, but no just one more.

Till next, and if anyone still likes me or this story please review. I do get inspire by good reviews.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-

So here is the last chapter, I know, its about time, sorry for the delay.

** for that person that left me that review-a- I would be happy to answer any question you have of the story but it would be easier if you open an account and pm me to do so. So just send me a message in the future and I'll see how I'll help you. I still hope you enjoyed the story.

TWO YEARS LATER-

Kay and Lexi stand around Ice as they fawn over how beautiful she looks in her flowy, floor length, ice blue dress.

"You look so beautiful Ice," Kay says after placing some beautiful blue and purple flowers in the water guardian's blue bun.

"Yeah you do," Lexi says shaking her head from side to side, trying to get rid of the tears threatening to come down her face. "You look like a true princess, Ice."

"Talking about princesses," Mapple says walking into the small room leaving the double oak doors open. "Look who I found out in the hall."

"Hello guardians," the now short, purple hair princess says coming into the room. It has been months since they have last seen the beautiful guardian princess. "How are you all doing?"

The princess is dress in a knee length, black skirt that has purple pinstripes and a beautiful loose, silk, purple blouse which is of the shoulders. In her feet are high black boots. Her shoulder length, purple hair is held in two low ponytails, as a small gold and full of diamonds tiara sits atop her head.

"Wow," Kay says turning to her friend. "Were did you get those clothing?"

"Earth," Hope says walking over to her friends and hugging them. "Wow, Ice, you look amazing. But you need some things."

From behind her back Hope pulls out a long, thick, deep blue, silk ribbon which has the guardians of Lilick crest in the middle.

"Wow," all guardians says breathlessly at the beautiful peace of cloth.

"Turn around," Hope commands softly.

Once Ice does as she is told Hope puts the beautiful ribbon around the water guardian's waist and ties it in a beautiful bow to the back.

"Wow," Ice says looking over to the full length mirror. "Hope this is… it's so beautiful."

"This way you truly know we are right with you," Hope says and all girls nod happily at their best friend. "Now for the next gift I'll let my mother give it to you herself. Our future queen Ice," Hope says bowing to her friend.

Once she finishes one of the doors open revealing the beautiful queen.

"Oh good," the queen says looking at her daughter and her best friends. "You are finally here dear. Your dad owes me some money." Hope makes a face at her mother's revelation. "Don't look at me that way, dear, it was your father who thought that you wouldn't make it to the ceremony."

The other guardians nod in agreement before exchanging money between themselves.

"You guys didn't," Hope says glaring at her friends with mock anger.

"What can we say," Mapple says with a wide smile. "You've either come extremely late, or miss it by a day or two."

"We didn't even get to see you in the announcement ball," Ice says. "Your brother was very upset with you."

Hope cringes as she remembers the little conversation she had with Edwin and her parents when she finally did show up for the ceremony, four days later.

Hope huffs in exasperation trying to rid her mind of that humiliating situation. Sure she rarely comes to see her family; and sure she is mostly late. But she has made up for it by staying with her family for long periods of time throughout the two years since the battle where she has decided to travel all the different portals, lands, planets, and what nots.

She was making her dreams come true, though she has always felt that there's been something missing, even more when she was with her family and friends.

"So who else is coming," Hope asks like she wasn't really interested as she straightens a 'wrinkle' in Ice's dress.

"The usual," Kay says.

"Most of the people of Lilick," Lexi says.

"The queen of Medirian," Mapple adds.

"The guardians of Earth," Ice puts in.

"And Julian and his son," the queen continues. "You might remember him. What was his name," the queen asks playfully tapping a finger to her mouth.

"Cody," Kay says.

"No, that is not right," the queen corrects.

"Cameron," Lexi says hopefully.

"No," the queen says with a thoughtful look in her beautiful features.

"Alfred," Mapple chips in.

"That is not even close," Ice corrects her friend.

"It is Caleb," Hope finally says loudly, giving into her friends' and mother's game. "It is Caleb. As if you didn't know," she mumbles after, staring at the smiling faces around her.

"Oh yes," the queen says with a playful smile. "Julian and his son, Caleb," then the woman's face becomes very serious. "Now to the important thing I came here to do," she stops and smiles towards her daughter-in-law's glowing face. "You really look lovely, dear, but there is something very important missing here," Ice looks at her queen with a face of wonder as Hope stands next to her mother and they give each other a knowing smile. The queen then extends her hands in front of her, palms up, making something shine around her fingers. Once the light is extinguish the guardians see a beautiful and delicate crown in the queens hands. "This will finish your look off."

"What…" Ice stutters out in wonderment.

"You are about to be part of the royal family Ice," Hope says smiling hugely to her water guardian friend and new sister. "You need to dress the part."

"This," the queen says signaling to the crown between her fingers. "is my first crown. I wore this till the day I got married, and then I was given the crown that my daughter now wears. It is very important to me. The first day I wore it I was only ten years old. That day is the day I met your king, my loving husband. It gave me so much luck that I wore it till my wedding day, only then did I switch it after," tears begin to go down the queen's and princess' face. "I just hope it blesses you for a long time, dear. Until you take the role of queen then," she finishes with a sniff.

"You are going to be my official sister," Hope says running to the water guardian. "Well you are all my sister, but you are going to be part of the family."

"We love you," they all say together hugging each other in one big group hug.

"Alright," the queen says clapping her hands together before wiping some tears away from her face. "We must not ruin our makeup now. We must look perfect for our men," she finishes winking at her daughter and daughter in law."

…

Hope and the other guardians were the ones walking Ice to the altar. Hope saw a glowing light around her brother as his eyes stay glue to the woman he loves.

In the past two years prince Edwin has grown into a handsome powerful man. No longer did he have a haunted look but one of pure happiness has replaced it. You can see that he was totally and irrevocably in love with the water guardian and happy to finally have the family he has always long for but was abruptly taken away from.

"Take care of her," Hope says to her brother. "If you don't I will have to hurt you."

"Don't worry little sis," Edwin says giving his sister a dazzling smile. "I will make her happier than she has ever hoped so."

"You better," the four guardians say taking their places in the audience, Hope next to her parents.

Throughout the whole ceremony she felt someone look at her with intense eyes. And throughout the whole ceremony she tried to ignore the burning gaze of an old friend.

She was able to function anyway, as at the end of the ceremony she and all guardians, even the Earth guardians, let out there powers to unite in a dance of happiness for all to see.

…..

It is while she is walking around her people that she bumps into a person she has been trying to avoid in two years.

"You look great Hope," the beautiful, blonde guardian says.

"Cornelia," Hope says giving her a small smile. "It has been a long time."

"Yes, it has," she answers. "Can we talk, in private that is?"

Hope gives her a fake smile before leading her towards her private office.

"No one can listen in on us," Hope says with a small shrug before taking a seat on the big, comfy chair behind the elegant desk. "What is going on Cornelia?"

"Don't you think it is about time you stop running away," Cornelia says getting straight to the point. "It is about time you stick around and face the things you've caused."

"What are you talking about Cornelia," Hope says looking deeply into the other woman's eyes. "I am not running away from anything. I am merely enjoying life to its fullest."

"Yes, you are running Hope," Cornelia says with conviction. "You are running away from Caleb and the feelings you got for each other."

"What feelings? The last time I checked the both of you were together," she says standing up and looking intently to the other woman.

"That is bs, and you know it," Cornelia says not wavering from the princess' eyes. "I know that you've known of us breaking up a year ago. The question is when are you going to stop running away and face the facts. You still love him as much as he still loves you."

Hope shakes her head before taking a heavy seat on her chair.

"It doesn't stop you guys from getting together again," she looks away. "There is so much history between the two of you. So much love…"

"He was my first love," Cornelia says looking out the window. "But I wasn't his," she turns to look at the princess as she walks over to the window and leans her back on it. "He has never forgotten you. You were a shadow in our relationship, even before you came back into his life. I always felt that something was holding him back and the moment that you appeared in our lives it became so clear."

"I'm sorry," Hope says lowly.

"Don't be sorry," Cornelia says walking towards the door. "Just stop running away from him. No matter what you keep telling yourself you love him, and he loves you. He is still one of my best friends and I don't want to see him hurting anymore. I want him to be happy, and his happiness is you, princess," the blond woman opens the door and turns to the princess one more time. "Don't make him suffer anymore, please."

And with that Cornelia walks out leaving the door open in her wake.

Hope takes a few deep breaths before walking out the same door. Just as she steps out of the threshold she bumps into a big, broad man.

"I am sorry," she says looking up into the eyes of a handsome young man. "Caleb?"

"Hope," he says with a sad smile.

"What are you doing out here, away from the party," she asks signaling for him to enter her office.

"I just needed some fresh air," he says closing the door behind himself. "What are you doing away from the festivities?"

"I just had an interesting conversation with…someone," she says smiling at him. "How've you been? I heard that you and Corny…"

"Yeah about a year ago," he says without any sadness on his voice. "It was a mutual decision. We tried it, and it didn't work."

"I am sorry to hear that," she says looking into his eyes.

"No you are not," he says smiling at her with a knowing glint in her eyes.

He then walks towards her as a certain song filters into the room.

"What are you doing, Caleb," she says as he stands in front of her and extends a hand to her.

"I feel like dancing," he says softly.

"Here," she asks still not taking his hands.

"Yes, here with you," he says smiling at her.

She gives him a small, unsure smile before taking his hand and letting him pull her up so they were standing just inches apart. She takes in a deep breath before placing her hand on his broad shoulder.

Caleb uses his other hand to pull her closer to his body as he wraps the arm around her small waist.

"I've missed you a lot," he whispers as they start to sway from side to side to the rhythm of the music. "I haven't seen you since the victory party two years ago. You've haven't visit any of us in Meridian or Earth…"

"I've missed you all as well," she says looking up into his eyes. "The reason that I've… disappear is because I thought we just needed a break from each other, especially you, Cornelia and me. It got to be a little to tense between us back then…" she trails off as she looks out the window.

"So you thought that by running away it will all get better," Caleb says looking down on her with a no nonsense look.

"Not exactly," she says trying to pull away from his grasp.

But he holds on tight to her now using both his arms to keep her press against his body.

"Then what exactly," he says making her look up at him.

"Caleb…" she begins but is stop by Caleb's lips on hers.

Caleb has had enough of her leaving him behind. Of her ignoring what has always been there between them.

He wants her to admit her true feelings, and to let him in once more. They belong together. He has always known that, and he is pretty darn sure that she is very much aware of that.

His powers in Lilick proved that. They belong together. So now she will have to admit her feelings for him, and if not he would kiss it out of her.

As they pull apart from their long and loving kiss their foreheads touch so they can take in deep breaths.

"I love you," she finally whispers out.

"Good to know," Caleb says using one of his hands to make her look up into his eyes. "I love you too."

"I am scared," she finally admits.

"So am I," he admits. "But I know everything would be okay if we stick together."

"What makes you so sure," she says looking pleadingly up at him.

"I've always loved you Hope. I hope to one day live with you what your parents and brother have. I also know that I will be able to live those things with only you."

"But Corne…"

"She is not the one for me, as I am not the one for her," he says as it is the surest thing in his life. "We tried it, but… something was just not right between us."

Her lips twitch as if a smile is trying to cover half of her face.

"So its you and me," she whispers lovingly.

"Just you and me," he says leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

"Hope," a breathless Kay says running into the room interrupting their kisses. "Hurry up, girl, Ice is about to throw her bouquet and she and Edwin will soon leave."

"Come on," Hope says jovially as she drags Caleb behind her. "This is the best part."

Caleb, with a big smile, runs behind his girlfriend and future wife. Taking just one more step into the future he has been dreaming of all his life.

One of peace, happiness, and true love.

**THE END**

Hope you guys like the ending. All I can say it is about time I got to it. And man I never thought it would be this long. Oh well.

Thanks to all my fateful readers for sticking to the story. Hope this how you wanted it to end, and if not it is still enjoyable.


	24. Chapter 24

Not a chapter

I have an announcement. Because of a review I receive recently from PredatorsLove I have decided to write a sequel to this story. So if you want to check it out look for it…

GUARDIAN OF THE HEART:

A WITCH'S REVENGE

BY: DARCWIDDER83.


End file.
